Bum Rush by judyg and spookycc
by judyg
Summary: Goren/Eames and Logan/Wheeler are called in when bizarre homicides are linked to a prominent New Yorker's son. This is also the continuation of Mike Logan's relationship with Bailey Flanigan that began in Haven for a Heart and Shattered Haven.
1. Chapter 1

**Bum Rush - by Judyg and spookycc**

**_Although inspired in part by a true incident, as told to judyg by a former NYPD police officer, the following story is fictional and does not depict any actual person or event..._**

**_This story, while AU, takes place in the LOCI timeline leading up to Last Rites._**

spook's dedication: This story is dedicated, as always, to my best friend, beta, little sister and soulmate, judyg. That's a lot of hats to wear! :) Thank you for your help with the timeline in the teaser!

judyg's dedication: If it weren't for spook, my best friend, beta, sister and soulmate, my writing would still be sitting in a file on my computer. You have given me the encouragement and support to pursue something I truly love to do and for that I will always be grateful.

**Teaser**

It was a typical August night in Alphabet City. The air was stifling, the breeze non-existent. Teens sat in or on cars, listening to their iPods or blaring their boomboxes. Tara Douglas sat with friends on the stoop of her family's brownstone. Sultry or not, she loved the summer. No school for another week or so. Life was good...

One of Tara's friends kicked at an empty vodka bottle as she came to join the rest of the group. Bottles were a constant hazard on the sidewalk, due to the ever-changing "family" of street bums that lived in the alley between the rowhouses.

A shriek brought all the neighborhood kids to their feet. Tara and her friends raced toward the alleyway that usually dumped its refuse - human and otherwise - into the street beyond.

Out of the alley came a sight that none of the young teens would ever forget - a man running, screaming, his clothes and hair ablaze. One of the kids pushed the man to the ground and rolled him over until the fire was out, and Tara pulled their "garden" hose out and played water across the still form.

"Call 911!" Someone yelled. Cell phones were pulled out of pockets and purses. Tara laid the hose aside and knelt by the bum. She rolled him onto his back, and felt for a pulse, but couldn't find one. None of the kids was well-versed in CPR, so they waited for the ambulance to arrive.

A shrill siren signaled the arrival of the ambulance from NYU Medical Center. The paramedics jumped out after parking in the middle of the street to block traffic.

One of the men checked out the bum, and shook his head. Their next trip would be to the county of Manhattan Morgue, and they wouldn't need the siren...

Danny Ross was almost to the elevator when his office phone rang. He trudged back and answered it. His expression was one of puzzlement, then understanding.

He hung up the phone and then retrieved it. Dialing a number from memory, he waited a few rings until it was answered. He spoke for several moments, and then laid the phone in its cradle. His best team of detectives would be at the scene within the half-hour.

Bobby Goren yawned and sighed, the sound resembling the growl of a black bear. Alex Eames turned her attention from the road long enough to smile at her partner.

"So what did Ross interrupt at your house?" she asked him.

"Bath time and bedtime stories," Bobby smiled back.

Eames marveled yet again at the change in her partner. He was a different man that he'd been for some time. Bobby's life had a purpose now, she reflected. One that wasn't intertwined with the drama and tragedy of his own family. One that was grounded in the love and support of his _new_ family, Charli and the twins.

Eames put her mental meanderings on the back burner, as she and Bobby arrived at the crime scene. Minutes later, she was talking to the first responding NYPD uniform, and Bobby was digging through dumpsters in the alley. Ah, life was good...

**Chapter 1**

Bailey studied her reflection in the floor length mirror. She had chosen an antique white dress that fell to mid-shin. While she would have been happy to be married at the courthouse, Mike was insistent on a small church wedding. A soft knock on the door broke into her reverie and she called:

"Come in."

Charli pushed the door open and was preceded by a very anxious Molly, who stopped to give her mother a slow once over.

"You're beautiful, Mommy."

"Thanks, Sweet Pea," Bailey smiled. "You remember what you have to do, right?"

"Sure, I walk down the aisle and spread my flower petals."

"Molly's right, you're beautiful," Charli smiled at her friend. "Mike's going to be speechless when he sees you."

"You're being kind, but we both know the reason for this whole fiasco. I'm not kidding myself," Bailey chose her words carefully so as not to be overheard by little ears.

"The reason is pretty important," Charli replied. "But you need to keep an open mind, and an open heart. Mike's a great guy, Bailey. I think given the chance, you'd find he's very easy to fall in love with."

"I don't believe in happily ever after, Charli. It's a rumor started by Hallmark and florists," Bailey smoothed her dress over her hips.

"Is that why you've never married?"

"I was engaged once," Bailey didn't look at Charli, but instead reached for her flowers, a bouquet of irises that Mike had insisted on buying for her. Charli carried a simple bouquet of lavender carnations.

"Molly's father?"

"No, before Molly. He left me when he found out I was pregnant and knew he wasn't the father," Bailey stated without emotion. "It's ancient history and better left alone."

"Is it time yet, Mommy?" Molly asked, reminding the adults of her presence.

Molly spread her petals with an intensity that was heartfelt, wanting to do the job perfectly. She looked up just as she reached the altar and smiled up at Mike as she stood where she'd been told. Charli walked towards them, her gaze meeting and holding Bobby's. As she joined Molly, Bobby winked at her and she graced him with a smile that made his breath catch in his throat. He stood watching his wife and wished for Mike and Bailey the love and acceptance that he had found.

Megan Wheeler watched her partner's face as Bailey walked down the aisle. She was convinced that Bailey was using Logan for some ulterior motive but she had no time to investigate. However, Mike's eyes had been alight with pride as he'd smiled at Molly and now as he watched Bailey, Megan saw his gaze move over her appreciatively. It was obvious he was unaware of anyone else in the church, and she was more certain than before that Bailey mesmerized him and the woman was taking advantage of him.

Bailey's hand trembled as she slipped it into Mike's and she felt him squeeze lightly in an effort to comfort her. Focusing her attention on the priest standing before them, Bailey concentrated on the words being spoken, feeling very much a fraud in front of God.

She repeated the vows as instructed, her voice sounding strange to her own ears. Mike's voice, however, was deep and smooth. She slipped the simple gold band on his finger and as their gazes met, Mike gave her a crooked grin and a wink, both doing strange things to her pulse rate.

"You may kiss your bride," Father Janssen smiled at Mike. Bailey gave him a warning look, but rather than being daunted, Mike took it as a challenge and slid his arms around her waist as he lowered his mouth to hers. While he had kissed her before, they had been brief caresses for the benefit of others. Bailey was certain this kiss was solely for her benefit, Logan's way of telling her that he was determined that they'd eventually have a real marriage.

When he released her, Bailey heard several chuckles from the small group of friends she and Mike had invited and felt herself blush softly. Smiling down at her, it was obvious that Mike had achieved his immediate goal, he'd staked his claim and she had no choice but to play along.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it's my honor to introduce Mr. and Mrs. Mike Logan," Father Janssen announced, indicating that they should turn to face their guests. Mike motioned for Molly to join them and the child came to stand in front of them. When Mike placed his free hand on the little girl's shoulder, the priest corrected himself. "Actually, it's my distinct pleasure to introduce you to the Logan family."

"I wasn't sure you were going to remain upright," Jimmy Deakins teased, shaking Mike's hand outside the church.

"Until I was sure Bailey hadn't hightailed it out the back door, I wasn't either," Logan chuckled, keeping his arm securely around his wife's waist.

"Bailey, I hope we have the opportunity to get to know each other," the captain turned his attention to the bride.

"I'd like that as well, Captain Deakins, thank you," Bailey smiled. "Are you coming to the restaurant?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," he assured her. "I danced with Charli at Goren's wedding, I'm not about to pass up the chance to dance with the woman who tamed Mike Logan."

The sight of Megan Wheeler approaching them put Bailey on her guard. The woman had already made it very clear that she didn't trust Bailey. Mike held his partner in high regard and Bailey would do whatever she needed not to cause friction between them. Their partnership was one that needed to be based on unwavering trust otherwise it was worth nothing.

"Well, Logan, I'll give you this much," Wheeler smiled. "You do clean up good."

"What? This old thing?" Mike joked. He wore a new black suit, with a white shirt and black tie. "I'm glad you came, Wheeler."

"I had nothing else to do today and my fiancé's in England on business so…" She shrugged, but it was obvious to both of them that Megan wouldn't have missed Logan's nuptials for any reason, even if she had her doubts.

"Just make sure you save me a dance," he stated, leaning down to kiss her cheek. Bailey knew he whispered something in her ear, but decided it was none of her business.

The restaurant was a beautiful old place with an antique walnut bar and intricately etched mirror hanging on the wall behind it. Bailey looked around as they walked through the main dining area, smiling at the detail in the woodwork and she looked up at Mike.

"How did you know about this place? It's gorgeous."

"I used to come here for dinner with an old partner of mine," he told her, his fingers pressing lightly into her side as they walked, Molly skipping ahead of them towards the ballroom. "It just seemed fitting that I should share today with him."

"Lennie?" she guessed. Mike had talked about Lennie Briscoe on several occasions and Bailey was aware of the love and respect Logan held for the man.

"Lennie," he acknowledged. "He used to talk about buying this place when he retired and putting me to work as a bartender," he laughed. "He'd say 'Someday, kid, this'll all be mine'," Mike reflected. "You'd have loved Lennie."

"I think you're right," Bailey agreed, easily.

"Of course, Lennie would have loved you, too and tried to steal you away from me," Mike broke the somber mood, laughing at his friend's reputation as a lady's man.

"So, just where are my godchildren?" Alex wanted to know, once Bobby and Charli joined her and Megan at a table.

"Jacob and Maggie wanted to spend the day with them before they leave," Charli explained. "They're anxious to get back to their traveling now that Carolyn's home and Trisha's finally getting the help she needs."

"How is Trisha?" Alex asked, knowing that Charli had been visiting her sister as often as possible.

"She's coming to terms with what happened to her – what Harris did and the way she acted out because of it," Charli replied softly. "She may have to stand trial for what she did, but right now her mental state is too fragile to be certain."

"You know if there's anything I can do…"

"I know, Alex. Thank you."

Megan had sat silently through the exchange, aware of the fact that Charli's sister had been the person responsible for the death of their father, Harris. It was obvious that Charli and Alex shared a close friendship and Megan found herself envying them. She doubted that she and Bailey would ever become friends based on her belief that Bailey was only using Logan.

The bride and groom entered the reserved dining area with Molly between them holding their hands. The child positively glowed and Mike and Bailey were sharing a laugh over something they had been discussing. Pausing at a table, Logan introduced Bailey to several guests and Wheeler watched as a man rose to his feet, to place a kiss on Bailey's cheek. Why was everyone so accepting of this woman? They knew nothing about her and Logan's sudden leap into wedded bliss was totally out of character.

"Captain Cragen, Mike's told me so much about you," Bailey smiled at the man.

"Did he tell you he was almost single-handedly responsible for my descent into a bottle?" Cragen asked with a good-natured chuckle.

"I know first hand what a challenge he can be. I certainly don't envy anyone trying to keep him in line," she replied.

"I'm standing right here," Logan pointed out, but even he couldn't suppress a grin.

"But you're tough, you can handle it," Bailey teased and Mike laughed, leaning in to kiss her softly.

"Looks like you've finally met someone who can hold her own against you, Mike," Cragen stated with amusement.

After dinner, Bailey surveyed the room from where she sat with Charli and Alex. A table against the side wall held gifts and envelopes from the guests, well wishes to the newlyweds. Molly and several children were on the dance floor moving to the music with the energy reserved for the young. Mike stood with Bobby and several other men engrossed in an in-depth conversation about cars, in particular Bobby's Mustang.

She allowed herself the luxury of studying the man she had married. He wasn't handsome in the classical sense of the word, but Bailey knew that women found him attractive. She admitted, if only to herself, that she wasn't immune to his charms. He had seemed to find her lack of interest in a physical relationship to be a challenge and he took every opportunity to touch her, whether a quick kiss, a hand on her back or brushing a strand of imaginary hair from her face.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Logan," Bailey looked up to find Mike standing before her. "Would you care to dance?"

Bailey felt her cheeks grow warm and wondered if he had seen her watching him. Nodding mutely, Bailey slipped her hand in his and allowed him to lead her onto the dance floor. Mike slid his arms around her waist, pulling her close as Garth Brooks' voice sang a love song.

"You really are pushing the limits, aren't you, Logan?" she couldn't help but smile at the impish grin that played on his lips.

"Moi? I don't have any idea what you're talking about," he assured her, even as he tightened his hold, pulling her closer.

"You must be very good at your job," she told him. He raised a curious eyebrow, indicating that she should elaborate. "Well, I hadn't realized that I had revealed so much about myself but obviously you've paid attention to every detail, haven't you? The irises you insisted I have today, this beautiful old place and Garth Brooks to dance by. I doubt you've ever had trouble wooing any woman you've been interested in."

"So, do I stand a chance wooing you?" Mike wanted to know.

"I'm beyond wooing, Logan. The only thing that matters to me is my daughter. I've been honest with you about that from the beginning."

"Well, lady, you better hold on tight, because you ain't seen nothing like me yet," Mike promised her, lowering his mouth to hers in a kiss that was unlike any she'd ever experienced.

Knowing that she couldn't pull away, Mike took his time with the kiss. His lips teased over hers lightly and Bailey forced herself to remain still, her hands resting against his chest. She fought the impulse to push him away, remaining passive beneath his caress. Raising his mouth just a breath from hers, Mike whispered:

"Coward."

Bailey met his gaze for an instant but she looked away quickly. She disliked the unease she felt in the pit of her stomach from his kiss but had no choice other than to remain in his arms. Mike sensed her uncertainty and relaxed his hold slightly. Resting his cheek against hers, he whispered in her ear:

"I'll take this as slow as you want, B, but just so you know – the wooing has begun."

Bailey felt his breath, warm against her skin and heard the sincerity of his words. The man was intent on building a life with her and Molly. While the thought wasn't unpleasant, Bailey knew that Mike was dreaming. She had learned long ago not to allow herself to dream.

Danny Ross was just returning to the table he was sharing with the Deakins' and Elizabeth Rodgers, carrying two cups of coffee when his cell phone rang. Swearing under his breath, he set the cups down and reached into his pocket.

"Ross…"

Alex sat at the table with Megan, both women watching the people on the dance floor. Mike and Bailey were dancing with Molly and the child's giggles were contagious. Megan watched them and heard the sound of Logan's deep laugh float across the room. The man was so happy that she felt disloyal in her determination that the marriage was a farce.

"Did you ever think for one minute that your partner would ever seem so … at peace?" Megan turned her attention to Alex.

"The words Goren and peace were ones that rarely entered my mind at the same time in the last few years," Alex replied softly. "But there's a serenity to him now – Charli's centered him again."

"You like her." It wasn't a question.

"Like her? I think she's one of the finest people I've ever known," Alex acknowledged. "With or without Bobby, I value her friendship. You and Bailey not so much?"

"We haven't hit it off," Megan shrugged with a wry smile. "I can't shake the feeling that there's something more going on…"

"They seem happy enough," Alex looked to where they danced.

"It doesn't seem like they've just jumped into this marriage?"

"A little, but some people just know it's right. And you can't tell me Logan doesn't adore that little girl." Even as Eames spoke, Ross approached their table asking:

"Where's your partner?" Eames nodded towards the dance floor where Charli was smiling up at her husband as he said something to her. "Well, I hate to be the one to interrupt but you and he need to go to work."

"Captain?"

"We've got another torch victim. Homeless guy over near the projects," Ross told her.

"I'll get him," Alex said with a sigh, knowing that Bobby wouldn't appreciate being taken away from his wife.

"Homeless people being set ablaze isn't Major Case purview, Captain," Wheeler began, but Ross silenced her with sharp look.

"It is when the first victim was the son of the Commissioner," the Captain assured her. "And he personally requested Goren and Eames on this one."

Alex approached Bobby and Charli, the look on her face alerting them to the fact that she didn't plan on cutting in. Releasing his hold on Charli, Bobby asked:

"What is it?"

"We've got another victim. Captain wants us to take it," Alex explained. "I'm sorry." This she said to Charli.

"I need to – I don't want Charli driving home alone," Bobby said.

"I'll be fine," his wife assured him. "Unless you don't trust me driving the Mustang," she teased. Bobby studied her upturned face for a moment before pulling the keys out of his pants pocket.

"What's going on?" Mike and Bailey joined them where they stood.

"Bobby and I need to go. We're working this case…"

"We'll make sure Charli gets home OK," Bailey assured Bobby.

"I'm a grown woman, I can get myself home," Charli chimed in.

"Let's go, Bobby," Alex tugged on the sleeve of his suit jacket.

"I'll see you when I get home," Bobby turned his attention back to Charli. He leaned in to kiss her lightly. "I love you."

"Love you back," she told him. "Be careful."

Walking across the parking lot towards Eames' car, Bobby saw his partner's grim expression.

"You alright?"

"One victim set on fire is unusual, two is too many to be a coincidence," Alex replied, pulling open her door.

"Depends on what the victims might have in common," Bobby suggested, opening the passenger door.

"A homeless man and the Commissioner's son? What could they possibly have in common other than being well done?" Eames countered, slipping behind the wheel.

End Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Charli will be fine, Bobby," Alex told her partner as she maneuvered her car to a stop. "She got along on her own before you were married," she reminded him.

"I know," Bobby agreed, easily. "Maybe I just don't want her realizing that she still can!" He flashed Eames a good-humored smile as he pushed open his door.

Alex watched him cross in front of the car, tapping lightly on the hood as he walked. Shaking her head, she had to smile. She had known him for almost nine years and had seen many sides of his personality. Of all of them, this was the one she enjoyed the most, energized, focused and a bit playful. He had always revealed little about his family and upbringing, but Alex had been able to put most of the pieces together. An absentee father, a schizophrenic mother and a brother who could do no wrong in her eyes. Alex had watched Bobby's life deteriorate as he attempted to single-handedly care for Frances Goren while Frank was nowhere to be found.

It had been Charli who had kept Bobby from tumbling over the edge after his stay at Tate's. Bobby had never told Alex everything that had happened between them and she knew he never would. It wasn't his way. Grateful to have her partner back, Alex pushed her door open and followed after him, grimacing when she saw him kneeling over their latest victim, so close that his nose almost touched the burnt remains as he inhaled deeply for a scent of any accelerant he might find.

"Dr. Rodgers," Charli smiled at the Medical Examiner as they met in the hallway leading to the restrooms.

Elizabeth Rodgers returned the younger woman's smile, asking after the twins.

"They're doing wonderfully, thank you. You're welcome to visit anytime."

"I'd like that," she replied, sincerely.

"I – I wanted to thank you, for helping Bobby," Charli laid a hand on the doctor's arm. "He told me about the test you ran for him. It was important to him that no one else knew and you were the only person he trusted enough to ask. Thank you."

It was obvious from Elizabeth's face that she hadn't realized the depth of Goren's respect and trust until Charli pointed it out. The women spoke for a few more minutes before Charli excused herself to continue to the restroom and the doctor returned to the reception.

"If you eat any more cake you're going to explode," Bailey scolded. Molly looked up with her spoon in midair saying:

"This is my first piece, Mommy."

"I was talking to Mike, Sweet Pea," Bailey replied. "I think he's on his third."

"But it's good cake," he countered. "Have you had any?" Even as he spoke, he offered her a taste from his fork. She accepted the bite and nodded her agreement.

"It's very good, but not three pieces' worth," she smiled at him. "If you're sick later, don't expect me to clean up the mess."

"Not even married 8 hours and already you're threatening me," he teased. Bailey was the most relaxed he had ever seen her but he knew she'd only had a small sip of champagne earlier. "I'll leave the cake as long as you dance with me again."

"Are you drunk?" Bailey looked up at him.

"Nope – I want to dance with my wife," he set his fork down and wiped his mouth with the napkin. Rising to his feet, he added: "My incredibly beautiful, sassy and sexy wife."

"You are drunk…"

"No, I'm not," he smiled down at her as he backed her towards the dance floor. "I'm a man who's going to show you every day how attractive I happen to find you…"

"OK, you're not drunk, you're crazy," Bailey laughed and Mike pulled her into his arms as they moved in time with the music.

"I've been accused of that more than once," he told her, aware of the effect her laughter was having on his senses.

"Why am I not surprised?" she countered, tipping her head back to smile up at him. The day was too perfect not to allow herself to enjoy it, Mike's teasing included.

"Hi, Chuck," Bobby answered his cell as he followed Alex off the elevator.

"Hi. I'm home and the Mustang is safely in the garage."

"If you think I was worried about the Mustang getting home safely, you need to think again," he smiled, pausing in the hallway.

"Well, then, the Mustang's home and I'm safely in the house," Charli laughed and Bobby could picture her, barefoot, with her hair pulled away from her face. He turned to face the wall and ran his hand over the back of his neck, wishing he were home with her. "Are you still on the scene or back at 1PP?"

"We're just heading into the squad room," Bobby replied. "I'm not sure how late I'll be, so…"

"So, I'll be waiting for you when you get home," she told him softly. "You owe me one more dance, Detective and I plan on collecting."

"I'll see you when I get home," he said, aware of Eames standing in the doorway watching him. "I've got to get back to work."

"I love you."

"Love you back," he told her before ending the call.

"She can't sleep in her dress," Bailey whispered as Mike laid Molly on the bed. "Can you get a nightgown out of her dresser?"

Bailey began to gently remove her daughter's shoes and tights before she sat the sleeping child up and pulled the dress over her head with a mother's experience. Mike returned carrying a Hello Kitty nightgown and carefully slipped it over Molly's head. Once the child was redressed, Mike watched as Bailey tucked her in and kissed her forehead.

"Sleep tight, Sweet Pea," she whispered, turning on the small nightlight that sat on the nightstand.

"You're good at that," Mike smiled, removing his tie and stuffing it in the pocket of his jacket before unbuttoning the first few buttons of his shirt.

"At what?"

"Being a mom," he told her. He couldn't see her clearly in the dim light, but he was certain she blushed.

"Years of experience," she shrugged. Following her out of the room, he realized that Bailey was unused to receiving compliments.

"We're going to need to work out a schedule," Bailey said, picking up her shoes from where she had kicked them off upon entering the apartment.

"What sort of schedule?" Mike asked. He had pulled open the refrigerator door and was searching the contents.

"For the bathroom in the morning," she replied, shaking her head. "You cannot possibly be hungry. You ate enough food to feed a family of 4 for a week."

"It's either eat or occupy ourselves with whatever newly married people do on their wedding night." He peeked over the top of the refrigerator door and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Bailey opened her mouth to speak at the same time Mike shut the door. "It was a joke, B. A bad one, but a joke just the same. I meant what I said to you earlier – I have every intention of showing you exactly how attractive I happen to find you. And I'll hazard a guess that you don't find me too repulsive or else you wouldn't have married me…"

"As men go, you're OK," she told him.

"Gee, thanks," Mike replied, with a rueful chuckle. "But at least you've noticed I'm a man," he said. He came to stand in front of her and dropped a kiss on the tip of her nose. "That's got to count for something."

"It doesn't mean I want to sleep with you."

"Well, we just got married today and there's no way I'm sleeping on the couch," Mike said as he continued walking towards the bedroom. Bailey had disliked the idea of sharing a bed with Logan, but had to relent since Molly would tell everyone if the adults weren't sleeping together.

"You know what I mean!" Bailey grumbled, turning to follow behind him.

"Honey, trust me, there's a difference between sleeping together and having sex," he laughed, sitting on the side of the bed to remove his shoes and socks.

"Are you trying to be difficult?" she asked, putting her shoes in the closet.

"No, I'm trying to make a point." He rose to his feet and pulled off his jacket, tossing it on the cedar chest at the foot of the bed. "We're going to be living in close quarters and you have to get used to the fact that we'll be sharing a bed, a bathroom and there's a good chance that we'll even bump into each other from time to time."

"Not if we're careful…"

"Bailey, there's a little girl sleeping in the other room who is very alert to things around her. She's going to know if we aren't acting like her friends' parents," Mike began to unbutton his shirt, pulling it free from the waistband of his pants. "We need to believe in this marriage as much as she does."

"I never pictured you for a romantic, Mike," she said. "You proposed to me, and I accepted, so that when we go to the custody hearing, Molly will have a mother and step-father more suitable for retaining custody than Rick and his wife. After a respectable amount of time, we'll quietly file for an annulment and move on with our lives. Very simple, very clean and no one gets hurt."

"What about Molly?" Mike pulled his shirt off and tossed it with his jacket. "She's over the moon about us being together. It'll break her heart if we split up."

"When we split up, I'll take care of her, like I always have," Bailey spoke softly.

"You can't be that hard hearted, B, I don't buy it," he said, coming to stand in front of her. Bailey was eye level with his hairless chest and tipped her head back to look up at him. Mike reached out and took a gentle hold of her wrists, drawing her hands up to rest them on his chest. "I know you like me – at least a little," he smiled down at her. "And I like you a whole lot."

"Don't, Mike," Bailey drew her hands back and Mike made no effort to stop her.

"Don't what?"

"Don't like me," she whispered, clenching her hands into fists, wanting to hold onto the warmth of him for as long as she could. She didn't want to feel anything for this man, it wouldn't be fair to either of them.

"Too late, I already do." His hazel eyes studied her face, seeing the sadness in her brown eyes. "It's Denton, isn't it? You won't let anyone close to you because you're still in love with him."

Bailey opened her mouth to deny his accusation the same as she had denied it so many times before. She had repeatedly told Logan that she hated Denton but he believed otherwise. Rather than contradicting him again, she lied:

"Yes, Mike. I'm in love with Rick Denton. There's no way that you, or anyone else, will ever take his place."

Mike said nothing to her admission but the contempt in his eyes told her of the disgust he felt for her. Brushing by her, he went into the bathroom and shut the door behind him. Bailey sank down onto the edge of the bed and buried her face in her hands. Why couldn't she allow herself to tell him the truth? The man had given up his freedom, had married her when he knew very little about her to protect her and Molly. That had to count for something, didn't it?

"If you want to go into work, why don't you just go?" Charli studied Bobby across the breakfast table the following morning.

"Because it's Sunday and I want to spend the day with you, Jake and Emma," he replied, reaching for his coffee mug, without looking up from his notes.

"Do you have any idea that I'm sitting across the table from you, naked and waiting for you to notice?" she questioned.

"W – what?" Bobby looked up curiously, laughing and flushing at the same time. "I'm sorry."

"For ignoring me all morning?" she asked, but couldn't keep the smile off her face. She loved watching him when he was focused on something that held his interest.

"For that – and because you aren't sitting across from me naked and waiting for me to notice," he teased, flashing her a smile that always let her know that she was the most important person in Bobby's life.

"Were you able to find any connections yet?" Charli changed the subject before she found herself stripping in the kitchen.

"Between the Commissioner's son and our victim last night? No," Bobby shook his head. "It – the same sort of accelerant was used, but it wasn't even the same brand according to the lab results. We need to get the witnesses in for composites on anyone they saw around the area…"

"And no one stood out in the system with the same MO?"

"Several, but the ones who showed up are either in prison or dead," Bobby replied. He sat back in his chair, meeting her gaze across the table. She had a clear understanding of police procedure and had a sincere interest in his work. Having her to talk to, to discuss ideas with had become something he looked forward to.

Mike rolled onto his back, opening his eyes and focusing on his new surroundings. Bailey was already out of bed but he wasn't surprised. He doubted that she had slept well since she had spent most of the night trying to remain as far away from his as possible. He swung his legs out of bed and sat up, studying his hands. The simple gold wedding ring on his left hand was weightless compared to the police academy ring he now wore on his right.

Freshly showered and dressed, Mike walked into the kitchen to find mother and daughter preparing breakfast together. Molly jumped off her chair and ran towards him, chattering excitedly.

"I wanted to wake you up, but Mommy said to let you sleep. We're making French toast. Do you like French toast? It's my favorite."

"Who could not like French toast?" Mike swung the child up in his arms, unable to suppress a smile. Meeting Bailey's gaze, he said: "Morning."

"Good morning," she replied, attempting to determine his mood. "There's coffee," she nodded towards the under-counter coffeemaker.

"Thanks," he set Molly back on the chair and reached for a mug. He poured himself a cup and held the pot out offering to refill her half-empty cup. When she nodded her acceptance, Mike filled her cup before setting the pot back in its base.

"Captain Deakins called for you while you were in the shower. He asked that you call him when you had a chance," Bailey told him, handing Molly a slice of bread to dip in the egg mixture. They hadn't spoken since her admission of her feelings for Denton the previous evening, and Mike had made no further attempt to touch her.

She wondered if he knew that, despite her attempts to maintain a distance between them last night, she had awakened in his arms that morning. What would he say if he knew that she had lied about her feelings for Molly's father? That the very thought of the man sickened her?

Jimmy Deakins read over the notes he had been jotting down as he learned more facts about Bailey Flanigan. Scratching his head, he removed his glasses and set them on his notebook. What he was learning made little sense and he wasn't sure it would help Logan to know it, especially now that he and Bailey were married.

Reaching for the telephone, he decided to make one more call. Someone, somewhere should be able to give him a concrete answer into the details of six years ago, even if it was a retired small town sheriff.

"Hello?" a woman answered the telephone on the third ring.

"Hello, ma'am, you don't know me, but my names is Jim Deakins. I'm a retired NYPD Police Captain. I'm investigating a case and I need to speak with Sheriff Howe, if I may."

"My husband hasn't been sheriff for several years now, Captain," Mrs. Howe replied.

"I'm aware of that, but I need to talk to him about a case that he handled…"

"Hey, Mike," Deakins opened the kitchen door and invited the man inside. "I didn't think you'd drive all the way out here the day after your wedding."

"It's not that far. Besides, Molly and Bailey were going grocery shopping," Mike shrugged. If he'd been invited, he would have joined them, but Bailey had shown no inclination towards wanting his company.

"Must be the day for it," Jimmy smiled. "My wife wanted to hit some of the sales she saw in the paper this morning."

The two men settled at the kitchen table and Mike's hazel eyes moved over the file that sat in front of Deakins. As if sensing Mike's curiosity, the older man tapped the folder lightly, saying:

"I'm not sure you're going to like what I've found out and I don't have all the answers I'd like right now."

"Are you going to let me see what you have so far?" Mike indicated the file.

"It's sketchy at best – and I think you're going to need Bailey to fill in some of the blanks," Jimmy replied, sliding the file across to Logan's anxious grasp.

Opening the file, Mike scanned the notes and faxes that Deakins had obtained, reading them once and then a second time. Mike knew Bailey had a sister. Lily had remained married to Rick Denton until two years earlier when they divorced. She also had a brother, Thomas, who was married and had four children. Her parents, Reese and Claire, were still alive, living in Springfield, Virginia.

"Rick Denton was a deputy sheriff, until a few years ago when his wife, Lily, had him arrested for assault. They divorced soon after," Deakins broke the silence. "I spoke with retired Sheriff Howe, who would have been in charge when Bailey would have been involved with Molly's father. He claims Denton was a real stand-up guy. He acted a little off when I spoke with him earlier today – I think he's covering something up, but he's not talking…"

"Covering what up?" Mike tore his gaze away from the pages in front of him.

"I don't know for sure. What has Bailey told you about this guy?"

"The guy's beat her, Molly's scared to death of him but Bailey won't press charges against him and as far as I can tell she's still in love with him."

"Well, if she got a look at what he did to her sister, she might not be so loving," Deakins said, reaching out to sort through the pages in front of Mike and selecting several faxed photographs of a woman who had been severely beaten. Mike's stomach turned at the sight in front of him, even though he couldn't look away.

"Is it OK if I take this?" Mike asked, organizing the papers and placing them back in the file.

"Help yourself. You want me to keep digging?"

"I'll give you a call once I've talked to Bailey, Captain." The two men rose to their feet and Mike offered his hand. "Thank you. I appreciate you taking the time to help me out."

"Didn't do a whole lot, Mike. Made a few calls, did some surfing on the internet…" Deakins shook his friend's hand. "Things are OK, between you and Bailey, aren't they? I mean, you guys looked so happy yesterday."

"We're fine," Logan assured him. "I just want to find out all that I can to keep my family safe."

If Bailey was curious about Mike's whereabouts for the majority of the day, she gave no sign. By the time Mike had returned to the apartment, it was late afternoon. Molly was watching a Disney cartoon on TV and Bailey was in the kitchen, ironing an outfit to wear to work the next day. The apartment was filled with the aroma of dinner baking in the oven and Mike was struck yet again with how easy he could get used to belonging.

While Molly didn't notice, Bailey was acutely aware of the tension as they ate dinner. Ever since she had professed her love for Denton the previous evening, they had barely spoken. Not that she could blame him. No man wanted to learn his wife was in love with someone else on their wedding night. Knowing that she had lied to him had only made Bailey feel all the more guilty.

"How long before I go back to school?" Molly asked as she slid between the sheets later that night.

"About 8 days," Bailey estimated.

"First grade, that's a huge deal," Mike added, coming around the other side of the bed to kiss Molly's cheek.

"I know," the child replied sincerely. "I go all day and either you or Mommy will pick me up after school."

"And you're only allowed to leave with me, Mommy, Charli or Bobby, right?" Mike clarified.

"Right!" Molly nodded.

"Enough stalling, you two," Bailey told them. "Get some sleep, young lady." She kissed her daughter and tucked the sheet around the little girl.

Bailey pulled the door behind her but left it ajar the way Molly liked it. Mike was in the kitchen retrieving the file he had placed on top of the refrigerator earlier and he pulled open the door to help himself to a beer.

"You want anything?" he asked, but Bailey shook her head, settling on the sofa. Mike sat on the opposite end of the couch and held out the folder.

"What's this?" Bailey took it from him, but didn't open it at first.

"Something that I think you should see," he replied, twisting the top off his beer and taking a sip.

Bailey scanned the documents and Mike watched the color drain from her face when she came to the photographs of Lily after Denton had beaten her.

"This is the man you're in love with, B. The man that you won't press charges against. This is what he did to your sister. What he's done to you and what he's capable of doing to Molly."

"Is – have you talked to Lily?" Bailey wanted to know.

"I haven't talked to anyone in your family," Mike replied. "I wasn't aware that I had a brother-in-law, or that your parents were still alive. Does Molly know her grandparents, her cousins?"

Bailey shook her head, closing the file and offering it back to Mike. Taking it from her, Mike leaned forward to set it on the coffee table.

"What kind of hold does this bastard have on you, Bailey? You've shut out your entire family because of this guy. Why?"

Studying his back, Bailey heard the distaste in his voice. Their tenuous friendship was slipping away because of her inability to tell him the truth. She had married this man to keep Molly safe from Rick Denton and that fact alone proved the depth of her trust for him. She knew that now was the time to speak the words, to tell him what she had been unable to talk about for so long.

"I – I was engaged," she began softly, keeping her eyes focused on Mike's back. "He was a sweet man, Adam Frazier. He was attempting to get his construction business off the ground and I was working as a bookkeeper for a small restaurant. He landed a huge job but it meant that he had to be away from home for a few weeks. Lily asked me to come and stay with her and Rick while Adam was gone for a few days.

Rick worked second shift with the Sheriff's Department, so the first night I was there, Lily and I stayed up way too late. I – I was exhausted from driving all day to get there and then sitting up talking until after midnight. By the time I got to bed, I was dead on my feet. I – I didn't hear anything and I didn't realize he was even in the room with me until he – he touched me," Bailey's voice was distant, as if she were reliving another time. Mike didn't move other than to turn his head to look over his shoulder at her.

"I thought at first he was drunk and just got into the wrong bed – but he called me by my name. He – he told me that he knew I wanted to be with him. I kept telling him 'no' – I tried to get out of the bed but he was stronger than me and he – he was on me before I could get away. I fought like hell. I kicked and bit – I tried to scream but he covered my mouth with – with his," Bailey laid her fingers on her lips as if she recalled the feel of Denton's on hers.

"When – when he was done, he got off me and got dressed. He – he told me that no one would believe a word I said and that I should just keep my mouth shut. I waited until he left and I got dressed and I drove myself to the hospital. I told the nurse that I had – that Rick had raped me and that they needed to collect evidence."

Bailey wasn't aware of Mike turning to study her, she was lost in the memory of that night six years earlier. Her eyes watched him, but didn't see him. She was seeing the events play out in front of her.

"She called the police and started the exam…"

"What happened, B? Why didn't you press charges against him?" Mike asked softly, unable to fathom her desire to protect the man.

"I tried – I wanted to! Before the police were even at the hospital, he was telling my sister that I seduced him. He convinced the Sheriff that I was crying 'rape' because I felt guilty about what had happened and I didn't want my family to hate me. Sheriff Howe took the rape kit from the hospital and it was never seen again. My parents refused to listen to me – whenever I tried to talk to them about it, they shut me out and Lily – she told me that she never wanted to see me again."

"What about your fiancé? Adam?"

"Adam tried – he wanted to help me, but I just – I couldn't let him near me. When I realized I was pregnant, he couldn't handle it. He told me I had to have an abortion…"

"And you couldn't do it," Mike assumed, moving slightly closer to her in order to hear her without disturbing Molly.

"There were four of us in the waiting room the day of my appointment," she told him. "A 15 year old girl with her mother, a woman in her late 40's who found out that her baby would be severely handicapped and me. The nurse took me to a room and told me to put on one of those paper gowns and they'd get to me shortly. I sat in this cold room that had one window – who builds an abortion clinic across the street from an elementary school?" she asked Mike with tear filled eyes.

"I listened to the children laughing and playing. I tried to block them out, I tried – but the longer I sat there, the more I realized that this baby was part of me and that I couldn't – no matter how she came to be, I couldn't …" She shook her head and the tears fell down her cheeks.

Mike reached out to her and Bailey went into his arms, allowing him to hold her against his chest.

"It's alright, B," he whispered against the top of her head. "It's over and Denton won't ever touch you again."

"You – you believe me?" she asked him. Her own family had chosen to believe the man who had raped her. She couldn't comprehend that Mike accepted what she said without question.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"There's no – no evidence. I have no proof, all you have is my word against his."

"You're my wife," Mike reminded her.

"Because you want to help me protect Molly," she countered, not wanting to leave the warmth and safety of his arms. It was the first time in since before Molly was born that she had allowed a man so close to her.

"Because I want you and Molly in my life, for a very long time to come," he told her.

"I've told you that isn't possible. Since – I haven't been with anyone since the night Denton…"

"We can get through that, Bailey. We'll work it out together," he stated with such certainty that she wanted to believe him, but she knew better.

"Oh, Logan, I always thought it was the woman who was supposed to be the hopeless romantic," she tried to lighten the mood. She was surprised to realize that telling Mike had been easier than she thought it would be.

"Who's a hopeless romantic?" he challenged her, his tone reflecting his amusement at the thought.

"You!" she couldn't help but chuckle despite her tears.

"I'm not hopeless, B."

"Then what exactly are you?" she asked.

"I'm hopeful," he promised her, resting his cheek against the top of her head as he continued to hold her. Closing his eyes, he could hear his inner voice warn him to tread carefully, but he chose not to listen. Mike Logan had never tread carefully and he wasn't about to start now.

"So you didn't see anyone else, before your friend was killed?" Goren's voice was hoarse from too many days spent in alleys, asking questions of the understandably frightened homeless people living in them...

"Wasn't MY friend," the haggard man replied. "Still freakin' scary though, ya know?"

"Yeah," Goren responded. "I know what you mean." He'd dealt with the homeless on their own terms and their own turf many times in his NYPD career. He even had a few friends who still lived on the streets, despite his trying to get them into halfway houses, or at least shelters. Some of them just preferred living out here on their own, particularly in the summer.

New York City winters could be brutal, Goren reflected, but at least the cold kept some of the SMELLS at bay. Smells he was getting tired of taking home on his hands, on his clothes.

Alex Eames pulled the black Explorer to the curb and waited for her partner to get in. She sniffed at the sleeve of her shirt and grimaced. She wondered if the "street" smell would ever wash out, or if she'd be better off just pitching the shirt.

"Anything?" she asked Goren as he closed his door. His look was her answer. Her partner wasn't often at a loss, but he was now. They didn't know any other way to get a solid description of the perp or perps, but all the talking had led them exactly nowhere.

"There must be at least three or four people doing these torchings," Goren mused, as Eames pulled the SUV into the traffic flow. "I can't get any more from these guys. I mean they ought to - they're scared to death and they WANT to help. But their descriptions are nothing alike."

Eames nodded. "That's what I'm getting, too. How many sketches do we have now? A dozen? it doesn't help that these guys were mostly drunk or strung out when the murders occurred, either. How do we know if ANY of these descriptions is real?"

"Some of them are real," Goren insisted. "They're not ALL drunks and junkies."

Eames sighed. Goren had always had an easy rapport with the homeless they encountered on the job, and they sometimes provided useful information. "I'm sorry," she replied. "I didn't mean..."

Goren waved an arm in her direction. "It's OK. I wish - we're just not getting anywhere. They'd help us if they could."

The pair drove back to 1PP in silence, to report their lack of progress to what would be an unhappy captain. Another week had passed, and they were no closer than they were when they took the case. The Commissioner would be pissed.

The New York night was warm and muggy, as many summer evenings were in the city. New York generated so much heat with its skyscrapers and taxicabs, and the sheer number of people walking the streets.

No one on the streets now, the young man noted from the shadows. At least, no one but the bums... and they belonged here.

He slid down the fencerow, in front of a half-block of abandoned buildings.

There - there was one. He had wandered away from his group and into the alley. Heading for bed, a little earlier than his friends. The young man smiled. He was going to "sleep", alright...

He snuck into the alley behind the man, creeping softly. Not that the bum could hear him. He was weaving, as drunk as a penniless bum could be. The young man smiled. It was easy to see where the guy's last buck had gone - into a bottle.

Moments later, the group of homeless people on the curb heard a blood-curdling scream, and their friend ran out of the alley...

Back across the street, the young man watched, and smiled. His job here was done.

End Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Goren sat down wearily at his desk with a soft and disheartened "harumph". Eames looked up at her partner. He looked tired, but she'd seen him more tired... He tossed the short stack of police sketches across his desk to hers.

"None of these perps look enough like each other to be the same guy," he sighed. "These murders either aren't connected, or someone wants us to _think_ they're not related."

Eames looked through the pictures for what seemed the hundredth time. It seemed like each witness saw a different person. How could that be? "So how many similar murders did you say there were before we were alerted to them?"

"We thought the commissioner's son was the first. Actually, the first one was three months ago. They follow, about once a week, up to and past the Commissioner's son...fourteen in all."

Eames shuffled through the sketches again. "They all look pretty young..."

Goren slid a few of them over to his desk. They DID all look young; that might be the only thing they had in common. Some had their faces partially covered, some did not.

"The victims - they were all ages... the youngest was seventeen, the oldest in his fifties." Goren pondered out loud.

Mike Logan wandered over from the desk-space he and Wheeler shared. "Any leads?"

Goren shook his head.

"Goren! Logan! My office." Ross' voice interrupted their fruitless discussion. They exchanged curious glances, first with each other and then with their partners.

"What did you do now, Goren?" Mike smiled at the younger detective as they headed for the captain's office.

Ross waited for them and closed the door when they were both inside.

"Goren,do we have anything on this bum case?"

His detectives looked at each other. Goren shook his head. "Too many possible suspects; we can't even get a solid picture of the perp. Or perps."

Ross sighed. "I think it's time we approached this from a new angle..."

Several days later, near the end of her shift, Alex Eames heard a snicker and turned to see her partner, unshaven in the best of times, enter the squad room. He was positively furry. He was accompanied by an almost equally scruffy Mike Logan.

Eames' face lit up in a smile not often seen in the dramaof their current case. "Hey Goren, do you want to borrow my lady gillette?" She threw a comment his way.

Goren's face wrinkled with what could have been amusement, and Logan chuckled.

"Don't laugh, partner," Megan Wheeler stood beside Eames' desk. She and Eames had been working the case along with Goren and Logan, while the men had become bums in the shortest time possible. "You don't exactly look like you're ready for a GQ photo shoot."

"Wheeler, I'm insulted," Logan deadpanned. "That's just what I was aiming for."

"Goren, Logan!" Even Ross couldn't keep the trace of a smile from his face. "My office."

The two detectives-slash-bums followed their captain into his office, very aware of all the unprofessional giggling going on behind their backs.

Ross motioned for them to sit down, and they both did. "You two really got slovenly in record time. Thank you for agreeing to work the case this way."

The detectives shrugged their shoulders. "We weren't getting anywhere with the traditional investigation," Goren commented.

Ross laid out a map on his desk. "All but one of the attacks occurred in this relatively small area." he pointed. "That's where we'll start. You sure you're up for this?"

Both men nodded. "Good. Take these-" He handed each of them a tiny transmitter/receiver. "Don't leave one another alone unless there's no choice. Keep your service weapons in ankle holsters. We'll have blue-and-whites on the streets, but we can't risk scaring the perp - or perps - away. Any questions?"

Logan swallowed a smart-ass comment and shook his head. Goren sat silently.

"OK. You start tonight. Good luck out there. Be careful."

The detectives stood, as Ross opened the door for them. They headed to their desks to check in with their partners before they got ready to head out.

"Good Luck," Eames told them. "Please watch out for each other."

"Hold down the fort while we're gone," Logan smiled.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do," Wheeler deadpanned as the two men headed for the elevators.

--

Two homeless men wandered into the alleyway. At first glance, they looked just like the rest. If one was close enough, and knew what he was looking for, one would have noticed that their fingernails were a bit cleaner than the others. Otherwise, nothing seemed "off" about them. They wore cheap casual pants, lightweight jackets over t-shirts, and fingerless gloves on their hands.

Goren and Logan sat down on top of a row of trash cans, looking every bit as disheveled as their compatriots.

"How did you get that beard in so fast?" Goren asked.

"You mean cuz you already had a head start?" Logan smiled. "What canI say?Pure unadulterated male hormones."

Goren smiled a half-smile,despite the reason for their current condition and location.

"Should we try to blend in some?" Logan asked.

"Give it some time," Goren suggested. "They're like a family. They'll know we don't belong."

Logan knew that Goren had informants who were homeless, and they had a true feel for the pulse of the street. They had to, because it was their home...

They settled in for the first of what they hoped were not many nights on the street...

Bobby leaned back against the cool brick of the building, while Logan drew his knees up to his chest, draping his arms loosely around his legs. Studying the group of homeless men settling down for the night, Mike said:

"I figured you'd tell Ross you weren't coming out here."

"I almost did," Goren admitted with a chuckle, scratching his throat through his beard. "I – This case is so damn frustrating but I wasn't keen on leaving Charli and the twins alone."

"But yet here you are…"

"And so are you," Bobby countered. "And you've been married less than a week."

"Yeah, well," Mike shifted into a more comfortable position. "Bailey and I don't have what you and Charli do."

"You seemed to be enjoying each other at the reception," came the soft response. Bobby studied Logan's profile in an effort to read Mike's reactions. "It's obvious you aren't immune to her."

"Immune? Hell, no, I'm not immune." Goren heard the sardonic chuckle but didn't respond. "Molly has me so wrapped around her finger it's not funny and Bailey – all she has to do is smile at me and …" Mike broke off shaking his head.

"And you'd do anything in the world to keep her safe. She smiles at you and nothing else matters but her and the future you want with her," Bobby finished for him.

"But what if she doesn't want a future with me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Bailey's got – issues that are preventing her from wanting to try to build any sort of relationship with me…"

"You're in love with her," Bobby stated and Mike swung his head around to stare at him. "Have you told her?"

"Her? I hadn't even told myself," Logan replied softly, as the truth of Goren's words sunk in. It had been a subtle fall, he realized as his gaze strayed back to the men farther along the alley. She had gotten under his skin, and into his heart, without him even knowing it. He ran his hand through his messy hair with a heavy sigh.

--

Bobby scuffed along the sidewalk, keeping his head down and his hands stuffed in the pockets of his dirty trousers until he came to the pay phone outside a donut shop. He pulled out several coins from his pocket and reached for the receiver.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Chuck," Bobby was unprepared for the emotion that caught in his throat at the sound of her voice.

"How are you?" she asked. "Are you OK?"

"I'm fine," he assured her. "I smell to high heaven, I'm filthy and tired, and I miss you…"

"I miss you, too," Charli told him. "Have you found out anything helpful?"

"Not really. It's damn frustrating," he sighed, rubbing his hand over the back of his neck. "I want – I need to see you." Bobby's voice dropped to a husky whisper.

Without hesitation she asked:

"Where?"

Charli pushed the stroller containing Jake and Emma through the small park, enjoying the feel of the late summer sun on her face. Walking by a group of teenage boys sitting around and on a picnic table, she paid them no attention, but one of the boys watched her with great interest.

Sitting on a bench, Charli turned the stroller so that she could see the twins, both of whom were sleeping before she turned her attention to the activities of the people around her as she waited for Bobby. There were several men in their mid to late twenties playing Frisbee, a group of youngsters on a jungle gym and parents sitting on benches visiting with each other as they kept close watch on their children.

"Hey, baby, you want some company?"

Charli looked up to see one of the teenage boys approaching her with a self-confident swagger. His jeans hung too low and he wore a sleeveless white T-shirt in an effort to accentuate his well-defined upper arms. His head was covered with a black bandana and Charli was certain it was an indication of a gang affiliation.

"No, thank you," she shook her head. "I'm waiting for someone."

"Don't be like that, chica, you don't know how much fun I can be," he sat on the bench alongside her.

"I have all the fun I can handle," Charli replied, rising to her feet and grasping the handle of the stroller.

"Whoa, don't go away," the boy jumped to his feet and reached for her wrist.

Charli pulled her wrist from the boy's grasp and her green gaze was ice cold as she looked up at him.

"Do not touch me," she stated. "If you know what's good for you, you'll go back with your friends and leave me alone."

"Looks like the lady don't want you, Chooch," one of the other boys called from the picnic table and the others chuckled, causing Chooch's face to turn crimson with embarrassment and a slow building anger.

"The lady'll want it well enough when I give it to her," Chooch called back to his friends, reaching for Charli's arm again.

"The lady told you not to touch her," a deep, masculine voice growled from behind Chooch and the young man dropped his hand. Swinging around, the boy looked up at the tall, imposing figure. Although he was apparently homeless, the man's brown eyes were clear and alert and Chooch took a step backwards.

"This don't concern you," Chooch stated with more bravado than he felt at the moment.

"It concerns me more than you'll ever realize," the man replied easily. "Now, you've got two choices - go back with your friends with your rep intact or stay here and I'll show them what a worm you really are."

Even as Bobby spoke, two uniformed police officers walked towards the trio carrying what appeared to be their lunch.

"Are you having trouble here, ma'am?" One of the officers questioned, eyeing Bobby with distaste.

"This young man got the wrong impression about my presence here," Charli replied. "This gentleman was simply helping me," her gaze strayed to Bobby and their eyes met.

"Come on, Chooch, we gotta go!" another of the teenagers called. The group of boys waited as the police officers considered the situation before one of them nodded for the teenager to leave.

"Anything else we can help you with, ma'am?" The same officer asked.

"No, thank you. I'm fine," she assured them.

"Man, you tanked!"

"Shut up!" Chooch ordered. "If that bum hadn't shown up…" he grumbled.

"That bum could kick your ass."

"He ain't nothin'," Chooch looked back over his shoulder to see the auburn haired woman smile up at the homeless man. "And I'll show him he ain't nothin'…"

"I love you, more than anything, but you reek!" Charli couldn't help but laugh up at her husband.

"So my chances for a kiss are slim to none?" he teased, sitting on the bench to peek into the stroller. "They're OK?"

"I think they miss you. They know something's not right. Daddy's not home and they don't understand," Charli sat next to him, reaching into the bottom of the stroller and retrieving a bag, holding it out to him.

Bobby removed the fingerless gloves he wore before he accepted the bag and looked inside, pulling out a sandwich. Charli watched him eat and her heart ached to touch him. She knew what he was doing was important. Men were dying horrible deaths and this was the only way to stop it, but she missed him.

"You look tired," she said.

"Logan and I are taking turns sleeping, but a brick wall is a far cry from a warm wife," he told her and the look in his brown eyes brought a soft blush to her cheeks.

"I called Bailey and told her that I'd be seeing you. She asked that you tell Mike to be careful and if he can call her, she'd like to talk to him…"

Mike Logan sat on a picnic table across the park from where Goren visited with Charli. He sipped a cup of coffee he'd bought from a street vendor with the few coins he'd had left in his pocket. He watched Don Cragen approach him and saw the amusement on the Captain's face.

"Don't even start on me, Donny," Logan warned.

"I just really wish I had a camera," Cragen laughed. "Your wife kick you out already?"

"Goren and I are working a case," Logan shrugged, scratching his cheek. "I've only got a few minutes and was hoping you could help me out."

"What do you need?" Don Cragen wanted to know.

"I've got some questions and I wasn't sure where else to turn," Mike began a bit hesitantly, before adding: "I know a woman who's been raped and I was hoping to get some advice on how to help her. She's locked herself in a cocoon since it happened and won't let anyone in…"

"Has she had counseling?" Cragen asked, sitting on the table alongside Logan.

"No. From what I've been told her family sided with the rapist, no one believed there'd been an attack and she didn't have the option of pursuing it."

"She didn't report it?"

"She reported it – rapist was a deputy sheriff at the time. The evidence disappeared…"

"In my experience, the aftermath is hell on the victims. If she's open to counseling, she should get it," Don stated thoughtfully. "If there's man in her life – he'll need to be patient. Slow and gentle. It could be a long road."

"Do you have a counselor you'd recommend?" Mike asked, looking up to see Goren and Charli walking slowly along the paved path.

"Sure," the older man reached into the inside breast pocket of his suit jacket and retrieved a business card. "Sylvia Kessler – she's had some great results."

"Thank you," Logan slid off the table. "Donny – I appreciate this."

"Mike, the statute of limitation is seven years. If we're still in that time constraint and your friend decides she wants to pursue this, have her come see me."

"I'll talk to her. Thanks."

"All you ever have to do is call, Mike," Cragen assured his friend. "Be careful with whatever you're working. You've got a beautiful family to take care of now."

"There's Mike," Charli nodded towards where Logan spoke with two men. "I wish you had more time," she looked up at Bobby.

"Hopefully, it won't be much longer. We need to catch a break soon," he smiled down at her. "Where are you parked?"

"Over there," she pointed to the SUV. "I'll be fine," she added, reading his thoughts.

"I'm going to follow behind you, make sure those kids aren't hanging out anywhere," he stated and Charli knew not to object. "I'll call you as soon as I can."

"I'll be waiting," Charli assured him. She crooked a finger at him, indicating that he should lean down and he did so. Charli pressed her lips to his and Bobby drank in her taste and scent, longing to hold her close, but knowing he couldn't.

"I – you said I reeked," he reminded her, his deep voice barely a whisper.

"You do, but I love you too much to care," she told him. "Please be careful."

Chooch waited until the bum emerged from the park. He walked with another man who was an inch or two shorter, but just as unkempt. If the uniformed officers hadn't interfered, the vagrant would already have been taught a lesson. Instead, Chooch would simply bide his time until the opportunity arose and he'd show the big guy who was in charge.

--

The sound of the telephone ringing startled Bailey out of the light slumber she had fallen into. Reaching for the handset before Molly woke up, she answered.

"Hello?"

"So, I hear you miss me."

Bailey could hear the amusement in his voice and she couldn't help but smile.

"I had to take out the garbage and the smell reminded me of you when you left here," she replied and heard his deep laugh on the other end of the phone.

"Cute," he chuckled. "But at least you're missing me. How's Molly?"

"Anxious for you to come home. She knows you're working but she doesn't understand why you can't come home at night," Bailey answered softly. "Are you OK?" she asked. "You and Bobby are staying together, right?"

"Missing me and worried?" Bailey could picture him, dirty and unshaven but with a pleased smile on his face and it warmed her. "Don't play games with me, Mrs. Logan."

"I'm just getting used to having you underfoot," she teased. "I wouldn't want anything to happen to you."

"Bailey, I talked to someone today about – about your situation," Mike began cautiously.

"What? Why? You had no right," Bailey sat up in bed and ran a hand through her shoulder length hair.

"I want to help – I want us to be able to work towards having a relationship."

"I told you that's not possible, Mike. You need to stop…"

"He gave me the name of a counselor, B. I thought maybe you'd be interested in seeing her." There was something in his tone that dissipated any anger she might have felt. "For you – for us."

"There's that hopeless romantic again," she tried to avert the seriousness of the conversation.

"Will you at least think about it?"

"Logan…" she began but he cut her off with his gentle request:

"Please, just think about it, for me? I've got to go, Goren's waiting for me. Give Molly a kiss for me and tell her I'll be home as soon as I can."

"I will. Be careful, Mike. Come home safe."

"I have no intention of making you a widow, especially before I've had the chance to make you my wife," he told her in a tone that seemed to drip with innuendo and Bailey felt a blush cover her cheeks. "I'll call you as soon as I can."

--

"Everything OK at home?" Bobby asked as he and Mike made their way back along the alley to where they'd be spending yet another night.

"Did I ever tell you that my wife can be a real smart ass when she wants to be?" Mike chuckled.

"Seems like she married the right man," Bobby remarked, slowing his pace when he saw one of the older men waiting in the area that he and Mike had been sleeping. "You need something?" he turned his attention to where the man sat.

"Just wanted to make sure that you know to be on your guard out here. We've had some problems lately and it's not safe to be alone." The man's voice was as grizzled as his appearance.

"We usually stay pretty close to each other," Mike replied. "But thanks for the heads up."

"My name's Sam," the man said, extending his hand.

"Bobby and this is Mike," Goren shook the man's hand, before Logan took his turn.

"You plan on hanging out here until you catch the cowards doing this?" Sam wanted to know.

"We're not here to catch anybody," Bobby scratched his cheek through his beard while Logan leaned his back against the side of the building he and Bobby had been camping next to.

"That's funny, because I'm sure I saw you here before – only you were dressed a hell of a lot better and were climbing around in a dumpster looking for evidence," Sam couldn't keep the humor out of his voice when Bobby lowered his gaze and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Good going, Goren," Mike laughed and met Sam's gaze evenly."He does stand out in a crowd, doesn't he?"

"I'm just relieved to see the police taking this seriously," the older man stated. "Of course, if it wasn't for the Commissioner's son, I doubt there'd be much interest in a bunch of homeless folks being murdered…"

"The Commissioner's son did draw our attention to what's been happening out here," Bobby admitted.

"You aren't going to try to convince me that he was looking for a place to bed down," Sam stated, looking from Logan to Goren.

"No. He – he had a drug problem and it looks like he was too stoned to get himself home," Bobby explained. "He stumbled into the alley where he was killed."

"And so far you don't have any solid leads," Sam pointed out.

"No, sir, we don't," Goren said.

"You wouldn't happen to have anything that would help us?" Mike wanted to know.

"I wish I did, but I'll keep an ear out and let you know if I do. In the meantime, why don't you boys join the rest of us?" he invited, nodding along the alley where a group of men were settling down for the night.

Mike sat with his back against an old box spring that rested on its end against a wall. Although his eyes were closed, he was finding it hard to sleep.

"Your partner called you 'Goren' earlier," Sam's voice was soft as he spoke. "Any relation to a Frank Goren?"

"Frank's my brother. Has he – do you know him?" Bobby couldn't hide his concern.

"He was out here for a while," the old man was certain Bobby was well aware of the fact. "He came into some money and got himself an apartment a few blocks over.Far as I know, he's still there."

Bobby said nothing to this, but simply nodded as if the knowledge brought him some sense of comfort.Sam bid him 'good night' and wandered off to get some sleep. Leaning back against the box spring, Bobby closed his eyes, expelling a soft sigh.

"I didn't know you had a brother," Mike commented without opening his eyes.

"We don't – I haven't seen him in months," Bobby told him."He's self-destructive – drug and alcohol addictions – I made a conscious decision to not – I won't support his habit."

"And it's eating you up."

"He's still my brother."

"You can only do so much before you have to wash your hands," Mike responded with a certainty that caused Bobby to look at him curiously. "My mother," Logan opened one eye, meeting Goren's gaze.

--

The local homeless community was becoming more close-knit, by necessity, since the murders had begun a few months back. They watched each other's backs. They traveled mainly in groups. Anything they could do to present less of a target.The life expectancy of a homeless person was not very high anyway, but now the killer - or killers - were artificially lowering it.

A slight man hung in the shadows of a nearby tenement. He was hyper-alert, high on adrenaline and God knows what else. A brown bag - with a bottle inside - in his hand, he fit right in with how everyone pictured the drunken bums he stalked.

The alley was quiet. Too quiet. The slim man slipped around to the back of the building and entered the alley from the back side, where there were fewer sleeping people in the shadows...

He slipped the bottle out of its bag. It wasn't booze, but something more flammable. He slid a hand into a pocket and pulled out a lighter, and headed for the closest bum, fast asleep on a dirty old mattress...

"Noooooooooooooo!"

Goren and Logan were both jolted awake by the scream. They leapt to their feet and saw, to their horror, that their worst nightmare was alive in the alleyway. They sprinted to the end of the alley, where a man ablaze ran towards them.

The two detectives tackled the bum to the ground and rolled him quickly, both throwing their lightweight coats on him until the flames had been extinguished. Goren pulled out his cell phone - only to be used for such an emergency - and called 911, as they knelt over the bum. Then he slipped the cell back into his pocket, before the others gathering around could see it.

Logan rolled the bum gently onto his back. "It's Sam!" He placed his fingers on the man's neck and was relieved to feel a pulse.

"Hang in there, Sam," Goren laid their coats more comfortably around the old man. "Help is on the way."

After the ambulance had left, with Sam stabilized and on his way to the hospital, the family of homeless men approached Goren and Logan, who were now sitting on the curb.

"Hey, man," one of them offered his hand. "Thanks."

Goren and Logan stood, and shook the man's hand.

"I know you guys are new here," the homeless man went on. "But that was real - real selfless, you puttin' out the fire and takin' care of Sam like that."

"No problem," Logan answered him. "He'd have done the same for any of you - of us," he caught himself.

"Did you guys see anyone in the alley before this happened?" Goren asked. He had only been sleeping lightly when the attack occurred, but he and Logan both felt guilty that they hadn't been able to prevent what happened to Sam.

The homeless men shook their heads. No one had seen who had lit Sam up. Another dead end.

Goren and Logan slipped on their coats, now full of the smokey smell, and sat back down on the curb...

--

Bailey had just finished writing up the last of the deposits that she needed to take to the bank for the real estate agency she worked for. It was a busy office but Bailey rarely had to deal with the public; her work as a bookkeeper kept her behind the scenes, which she preferred. So it was a surprise when she received a call from the receptionist alerting her that she had a visitor.

Mike had made a point of stopping by a few times a week, if time allowed, but Bailey knew that he wouldn't be making an appearance as long as he and Bobby were undercover. Curiously, she made her way to the lobby, and felt her stomach tighten at the sight of Cynthia Denton waiting for her.

"Cynthia, what can I do for you?" Bailey asked, keeping her tone cool.

"I thought we should talk," the woman gave the younger woman a once over, taking in the black trousers and white blouse that Bailey wore. "And I understand congratulations are in order – you and Detective Logan…"

"We can talk in here," Bailey indicating an empty office that was used by the salespeople to prepare sales contracts. Closing the door behind them, she met Cynthia's condescending gaze evenly as she asked: "Why exactly are you here?"

"The custody hearing starts next week and I wanted to give you the chance to reconsider this foolishness. Molly is as much Rick's daughter as she is yours. Right now, his visits need to be supervised because of your insistence. Don't you think it would be better if we all tried to get along, rather than to continue this battle?"

"Get along? Your husband is unstable and I won't allow him to take my daughter away from me," Bailey replied. When it came to Molly, she had no trouble speaking her mind.

"Which is why you married a cop, is that it? You think your husband will give you the edge you need to retain custody? Are you aware of his reputation, Bailey? Did you know that he was persona non grata for years because he publicly attacked a city councilman? That he just returned to the city a few years ago after being forced to work on Staten Island?"

"My husband has been completely honest with me about his past. And from what I've been told, a lot of people think his actions were justified," Bailey replied. "Rick, on the other hand, has no rationalization for anything he's done."

"Anything he's done?" Cynthia repeated. "And just what has he done? You ruined his marriage to your sister – you wouldn't leave him alone. He's told me how you chased after him until he couldn't fight off your advances anymore. That you teased him with your pregnancy and then hid from him and your family and that he had to track you down so that he could see his own daughter? All of this will come out during the hearing, Bailey. Does Mike know about this – is it something you want him to learn so soon after your marriage?"

"Actually, I was hoping to have my sister testify at the custody hearing, Cynthia. I'm sure she'd be happy to let people know what Rick did to her before she divorced him," Bailey studied the well-dressed, manicured woman. "And I have the evidence to prove it this time."

"What do you mean – this time?"

"Rick has spun a wonderful tale for you about this lurid affair that we had and that Molly has been a dream come true for him, and how I've tried to keep her away from him. Why don't you ask him to tell you the truth? Ask him about how he raped me, how the evidence disappeared from the hospital and how he never knew about Molly until she was almost two. And the only reason he's bothering with her now, is because you want a child."

"You're being ridiculous," Cynthia began but Bailey shook her head, saying:

"No, I'm being truthful. You want a child and he can't stand the thought of adopting someone else's child so he wants Molly. I don't care if you believe me or not – ask Rick. Watch his reaction and then you tell me if I'm being ridiculous."

Bailey turned and pulled open the door to the office. She paused and ran a hand through her shaggily cut hair.

"If you have any compassion at all, do not bring a child into this marriage, Cynthia, whether it be Molly or someone else."

Cynthia Denton watched Bailey leave the office and stared after her, somewhat dumbfounded. On the several occasions they had talked, Rick had been with them and Bailey had been cold and reserved. Today, she had accused Rick of an unspeakable act but she had been self-assured and concerned only for Molly's well-being. Shaken, Cynthia left the office and headed home, determined to talk to her husband.

Bailey closed her office door and sank into her chair, aware that she was trembling. She buried her face in her hands and wished she could call Mike. He'd know exactly what to say to calm her nerves – and to make her smile. The knowledge that she truly missed him left her more shaken than her confrontation with Cynthia. A future with Mike Logan was not a dream she could allow herself to believe in.

--

The homeless men were finally settling down for the evening. No one had slept a wink since Sam had been bussed to the hospital, and the inevitable fatigue was settling in.

Goren and Logan were sitting, yawning, and leaning back on their old box spring. They were both dead-tired, having been on high alert and losing the adrenaline that had kept them going for nearly a whole day.And both wondered how much longer they would have to be here, away from their families...

"Hey, you OK if I go stretch my legs before we bunk down?" Logan asked.

"Go ahead. I'll hold the mattress down." Goren half-smiled back.

Logan walked to the end of the alley, and found a lonely man near the entrance to the street,stopped to ask yet another person if he'd seen anything before Sam was burned...

Goren watched after his friend, until a noise in the alley drew his attention. Two of the homeless men were fighting. Goren sighed and heaved his bulk off the ground, and went to break them up. Everyone was tense; he felt it, too.

A shout brought his attention immediately back to the area where he had last seen Logan. All Goren saw was a rush of flame, and he ran towards where he had last seen his friend. "Logan!"

End Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Goren ran to Mike Logan, unaware of several homeless men running with him. He tackled Logan to the ground, and quickly extinguished the flames that were burning through the sleeve of his jacket.

Beside him, a hobo did the same thing to the man that Mike had been trying to protect.

Two vagrants ran past the four on the ground, in pursuit of the fire starter. Their looks belied their speed, and they tackled the young perp before he had run two blocks. They dragged him back to the scene of the crime, and Goren took a moment to cuff him, and gave the two bums strict instructions to keep an eye on him.

Goren flipped open his cell and called for two buses and a squad car, his attention focused on his fallen friend. Logan was trying to sit up already, and Goren knew he was in shock, and that he would feel the effects of his injuries before the ambulances could arrive.

He took off his jacket and laid it gingerly around Logan, and tried to keep his partner quiet, while they waited for the buses.

Bailey hadn't yet fallen into a fitful sleep and answered the ringing telephone on the first ring.

"Mike?" She hadn't considered it would be anyone else.

"Bailey, it's Bobby," Goren's voice sounded odd. Sitting up, Bailey swung her legs over the side of the bed, sensing immediately something was wrong.

"Please, no…" her voice was barely a whisper.

"He's being taken to Mercy – I'm with him."

"Bobby…"

"Charli's on her way over to stay with Molly."

Mike's words from the previous evening came back to haunt her. "I have no intention of making you a widow, especially before I've had the chance to make you my wife."

Bailey flew out of bed and dug around for clothes, dressing quickly and was tying the laces on her black ankle boots when she heard the soft knock on the apartment door.

"Bobby," Bailey hurried along the hallway to where Goren stood outside a treatment room. "How is he? What happened?"

"He's…"

"I'm right here," Logan's voice drifted into the hallway. The door to the treatment room was open and Mike sat on the edge of a stretcher, bare-chested, with his left arm supported on a rolling table.

"Damn it, Logan – I told you to be careful," she scolded but the relief was obvious in her voice as she moved towards him. His forearm was covered by a loose gauze bandage but she could see a small area of burnt skin on the back of his hand. His wedding ring caught Bailey's gaze and she realized that he hadn't removed it for the undercover assignment.

"I just wanted to see if you'd come running if I got hurt," he teased, his hazel eyes moving over her pretty face. "I'm OK, B."

"Which is why you were transported to the hospital by ambulance," she pointed out. "What happened?"

Mike gave her a rundown of the events that had lead to his injury, reaching out his right hand to touch her cheek gently.

"As soon as they bandage me up, I'll be able to come home. It's nothing too serious."

"Mike, now that Bailey's here, I'm – I need to get back to work. We've got the kid that was tackled down at 1PP to be questioned," Bobby interrupted them quietly. "If you need anything, all you have to do is call."

"Thanks, Bobby," Logan extended his right hand. "I'd be in a lot worse shape if it wasn't for you."

"Just looking out for my partner," Bobby replied a bit self-consciously as he shook Mike's hand. "I'm just - I'm sorry it happened at all."

Goren took off for 1PP, leaving Mike and Bailey alone in the treatment room. The burn specialist came in, checked Mike's bandages, put a clean gauze on his arm and gave him some ointment for his hand, and a ream of paperwork to carry to checkout.

"Excuse me –" Mike stopped the doctor on his way out the door.

"Yes?"

"How is the guy that came in the same time as me? Is he going to be released, too?"

The doctor walked back into the room and looked at the floor, then up to meet Mike's gaze. "I'm sorry, Mr. Logan. He didn't make it."

Bailey drove home, aware of Mike's bad humor. He shifted in the passenger seat, trying to find a comfortable resting place for his arm, swearing softly.

"We'll be home in a few minutes," she spoke only to fill the silence between them. "You'll be able to get a shower and some sleep."

"How the hell am I supposed to shower with this on my arm?" he griped, wincing in pain.

"Well, you aren't sleeping with me smelling like you do," Bailey laughed, trying to lighten his mood.

"Like you'd care one way or the other," Mike shot back, running his right hand over his face.

"I do care, Mike," came her soft reply. "Just not…"

"Just not the way a wife should care for her husband," he finished for her. He stared out the window, falling silent. One thing Mike Logan had never been was subtle. The fact that he had fallen in love with Bailey was something he needed to keep to himself. He couldn't allow her to have any advantage over him.

Parking her Jeep alongside his car, Bailey switched off the engine and turned to face him.

"For what it's worth, when Bobby called tonight, it scared the hell out of me that you could have been seriously hurt," she told him, her gaze meeting his across the close confines of the Jeep.

"Were you scared for me, Bailey? Or scared that you might lose custody of Molly if something happened to me?" Mike asked, his voice quiet in the darkness. When Bailey didn't answer him, he pushed open the door, saying: "That's what I thought."

Bailey remained behind, sitting in the Jeep while Mike made his way across the parking lot. She hadn't answered his question because the answer had caught her so unaware she had been speechless. From the moment Bobby had called her, Bailey's only concern had been Mike's well-being. Shaken, she ran a hand through her hair and pushed open her door, taking a few moments to regain her composure before following behind her husband.

Robert Goren paced purposefully back and forth, scratching his cheek through a week's worth of beard. On the other side of the one-way mirror sat the perp who had set Mike Logan and the other vagrant ablaze. Goren let him sit for awhile. He'd refused a lawyer when the uniforms had mirandized him. Now Goren wanted him to stew for a short while before he went after the reason for the crime.

Alex Eames watched her partner. Even after seven years with him, he sometimes still surprised her with his unorthodox interrogation techniques, and she knew he was working over the clues in his mind now, to set a mental trap for the perp.

Captain Ross pushed open the door to their room. "Logan's been released, he's headed home."

"Good," Goren and Eames both nodded.

"That's the good news," Ross went on. "The bad news is – the other guy didn't make it."

Goren lowered his head. Eames watched as he swallowed his disappointment and refocused on the man in the next room. He sighed, and followed Ross out the door. Ross headed for his office, and Goren walked to the interrogation room. Eames followed behind her partner, and closed the door behind them.

"So... Jimmy Groves, is it?" Goren began. They'd gotten his name from his prints. He was in the system for multiple petty theft charges.

"Not 'Jimmy'. James," the perp shot back. "Man, you need a shower!"

Goren smiled a false smile. "Oh... sorry. '_James_'. You're not a newcomer to this room, huh?"

Jimmy smiled confidently. "Nope. I even done time once. No big thing."

Goren nodded, as if agreeing with him. "'No big thing'... I read in your file that your dad... he left you when you were young. And you stayed with just your mom?"

"Yeah, so what?"

"It's just – no, I know how it is, only having one parent around. It can be hard." Goren assumed a non-aggressive pose and moved a little closer.

"Damn straight. But I made it OK." Jimmy spoke boastfully.

"No older... no brothers or sisters to help you and your mom out?"

"Didn't need none," Jimmy replied. "Mom and me, we did just fine."

"Still... I mean – it's hard to grow up without a dad."

"_I_ was the man of the house."

Goren nodded again. "You took care of your mom. You did – you made sure she never went without."

"That's right."

"But still... you must have had _someone _to look up to – an older friend, someone from school?" Goren spoke softly, understandingly.

"I didn't go to no school, not since the 5th grade."

"That's right... I'm sorry... no school. So, maybe you found friends in your neighborhood? Guys to hang out with, to look up to?"

"Maybe..." Jimmy hesitated.

"Hey, we all need to have someone we can – someone who understands us..."

"S'right. My brothers, they understand me."

"Brothers?" Goren asked, although he already knew what the man meant.

"My brothers on the street," Jimmy explained.

"Yeah... yeah, right... I bet they've had a big influence in your life." Goren went on.

"What?"

"They could – maybe that's like having real big brothers. You know, they help you out, show you the ropes."

Jimmy nodded. "Yep."

"I bet you wouldn't want to disappoint them." Goren pursued.

"Hell, no, I sure wouldn't."

"I know – I have a big brother. I'd do anything for him."

"That's straight."

"So... your brothers asked you to do something for them..." Goren paused beside the young man.

Jimmy nodded. "I HAD to, otherwise-" He stopped, realizing what he was saying.

"Otherwise... they wouldn't be your brothers anymore, James?"

The young man lowered his head. "No..."

"So which one of your brothers asked you to set those bums on fire?"

Groves' head shot up. "They wasn't BOTH supposed to get burned, just the one. The other bum grabbed me and tried to stop me. Wasn't my fault he got caught on fire."

Goren shook his head. "James, you... you had the alcohol and the lighter..."

"No, man! I mean the ONE was my fault, but the other guy just came running up-"

"The 'other guy' is a cop, James. And the one you MEANT to light up is dead. Do you know what that means?"

Groves looked up at Goren, for the first time truly comprehending the trouble he was in. "It wasn't my idea."

"OK, OK, James.... whose idea was it?"

Groves shook his head. "NO way, man. I'm already in trouble."

"You're in more trouble than you know," Eames stepped into the conversation. "Murder one and attempted murder of a police officer. Do you know how many years that will get you, Jimmy?"

Groves looked at a spot on the floor, weighing his choices.

"If you help us, we can try to help you," Eames added. "But we need good information, or the DA will never go for the deal."

Jimmy sighed. "His name is Chooch."

"I'm sorry – 'Chooch'?" Goren pursued.

"That's his name," Groves insisted. "That's the only name I know."

"And he asked you to do this?" Eames questioned.

"He asked LOTS of us to light up the bums. It was like, our initiation into the brotherhood. Please, I don't know anything else."

"That's alright, that's OK," Goren calmed him down. "Can you tell us where we could find this man?"

Groves decided then that he would save himself and to hell with Chooch. "Down at the Boar's Head. It's like a club. On Houston street."

"Thanks, James. We'll see what we can do for you." Goren and Eames left the room, and a uniformed officer came to take Groves to holding.

The SWAT team van and the NYPD Prisoner Transport Vehicle made up the rear of a speeding, silent convoy. Goren, Eames and Wheeler in their SUV and a host of squad cars led the way to the Boar's Head Pub on Houston Street.

The officers parked their vehicles on Houston, and in the alley behind the club. Additionally, they spread to the side streets, closing off all possible exits from the club. Eames parked their SUV in front of the club, and followed Goren and Wheeler as they motioned for the others to surround the building.

The three Major Case detectives led a small army of NYPD officers to the entrance of the club, and two of the SWAT members used their battering ram to take down the front door.

The music stopped as soon as they burst into the building, and the clientele fled for all the other exits, only to find them blocked as well. The gang members were armed mostly with knives, no match for the automatic weapons wielded by the SWAT team.

Within a few minutes, and after a few minor scuffles, all the gang members were on the floor and being cuffed.

Goren and Eames stood outside the front door of the club and watched as the SWAT team and the uniformed officers paraded the gang members out into the street. Many would be subsequently released, but they didn't want to take a chance that any of the gang who torched the homeless men would escape justice.

As the SWAT team brought the last few members out, Goren saw a familiar face. He put a hand on the officer's shoulder to stop him for a moment. As the gang's obvious leader stood defiantly in front of the club, his gaze finally came to rest on Goren.

"We meet again. Chooch, I presume?" Goren smiled bitterly at the man, who was not much older than the boys who had done the torching, on his orders.

"What the hell are YOU doing here, ya freakin' bum?" Chooch was a fiery-looking man, even with his hands cuffed behind him.

"May I?" Goren looked to the SWAT officer, who nodded and smiled.

"Chooch, you are under arrest for 16 counts of conspiracy to commit murder and two counts of conspiracy in two attempted murders." He proceeded to tell Chooch his Miranda rights, something he usually left for the uniforms to do.

Chooch spit on the ground in front of Goren. "I thought you were dead."

It dawned on Goren then that Jimmy, the boy who torched Mike Logan, had actually been aiming for _him_. Groves had assumed the man WITH Logan WAS him, because Chooch had told the punk they would be together.

"You missed me, you bastard." Goren bit off everything else he wanted to say. He took a hold of the gang leader by his cuffed arms, wanting – needing - retribution for the injuries he had caused. Then Goren felt Eames' hand on his arm, and turned to face her.

"He's not worth it," she calmed him down.

He nodded, and released Chooch back to the SWAT officer.

On the way back to 1PP, Goren took several deep breaths and was aware of Eames' attention on him, as well as on the road.

"Are you OK?" she asked, concerned.

Goren sighed, his answer a silent 'no'. "That man who died tonight was supposed to be me. He was innocent. It was – he was just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"They were ALL innocent, Bobby," Eames spoke softly. "You caught the men who did it; we kept them from striking again."

Goren was not convinced. Eames knew that he would carry this with him for a long time. It was just the way her partner was built....

"You know, I think if you're careful, you could manage a bath," Bailey suggested once she returned to the apartment after helping Charli out to the SUV with the twins. "We can wrap your arm in plastic wrap and you can rest it on the edge of the tub…"

At first, she thought Mike was about to object, but instead he responded:

"I think I'm willing to try anything. I can't stand myself at this point."

"Get your shirt off. I'll help you cover your bandage." Even as she spoke, she turned away to retrieve the cling wrap from the cabinet. When she turned back, Mike stood before her, shirtless, and she froze for a moment, studying him in a way she couldn't in the hospital. Giving herself a mental shake, Bailey was aware of Mike's eyes on her face and she felt the soft blush cover her cheeks.

She retrieved a roll of tape and tore off several strips, sticking them to the counter before turning her attention to Mike. He held out his arm and she placed the plastic wrap an inch above the start of the bandage and began to carefully and snugly circle his arm, her fingers gentle as she worked. She kept her head bent, unwilling for Mike to see the tears that filled her eyes. As if he read her thoughts, Mike placed a gentle finger under her chin and tipped her head back.

"Tears?"

"It's nothing," she began, but Mike wiped a stray tear with his thumb.

"Don't cry, B," he whispered, unprepared for the pain that seized his heart to see her worry over him.

"I'm not," she fibbed. "It's just that you really, really smell." The latter was said with a teasing chuckle and Mike couldn't help but laugh in return.

"I am a bit ripe, I'll give you that much." Rubbing his jaw with his right hand, he asked. "You think you could help me get rid of this after I get cleaned up?"

"You'd trust me near your jugular with a sharp object?" Bailey asked, returning her attention to wrapping his arm, tearing the plastic wrap and reaching for the tape strips, securing the wrap.

"What's going on?" Molly came from her room, sleepily wiping her eyes as she walked into the living room.

"Hey, Little Bit," Mike smiled across at the child. He had gotten a good look at himself in the hospital and knew that to Molly, he must be a scary sight. She remained in the living room studying him for just a moment before a smile lit up her face and she yelled:

"Daddy!" before running towards him. Mike knelt and, unconcerned for any pain, he opened his arms to her.

Bailey watched the scene unfold almost as if it were in slow motion. Molly's little arms wrapped around Mike's neck and he hugged her tightly with his right arm. She had called him 'Daddy', Bailey realized and her tears fell in earnest then.

"Eww," Molly pushed away from Mike and wrinkled her nose. "You're stinky."

"I am," Mike agreed with good humor. "But it was part of my work. If you think I smell bad, you should get a whiff of Bobby!" he winked at her.

Bailey allowed Molly to visit with Mike for almost a half hour before ushering the child back to bed with a promise that Mike would come to tuck her in when he was showered and shaved. Returning to the living room, she found it empty and heard the water running in the master bathroom. She wandered into the bedroom and collected Mike's discarded clothes, holding them away from her to avoid as much of their odor as possible. Once they were deposited in a trash bag in the kitchen, she returned to the bedroom and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Come on in, the water's fine," Mike called from the other side.

"Cute," Bailey smiled, but didn't open the door. "Are you OK?"

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to wash your right side without using your left arm?"

"Can't say that I do," she replied.

"Care to give me hand?"

"Not really, no." Even as she replied, she could hear Mike chuckle on the other side of the door.

"Coward," he called. "You need to help me, B – otherwise I'm going to freeze my ass off in here all night and this was your idea."

"At least you'd be sleeping here instead of out on the street," she countered, enjoying his lighter mood.

"But I want to sleep in a nice warm bed with clean sheets and you promised to help get rid of my beard. And how would you explain this to Molly if she were to find me here?"

At the mention of Molly's name, Bailey's smile faded. They needed to talk about the way the child had greeted him earlier. She pushed open the door and stopped just inside, closing it behind her. Standing with her back against the door, she stared at the wall directly over Mike's head where he sat in the tub.

"You can't help me from there," he pointed out with a crooked grin. "I won't bite, Bailey."

Steeling herself, she stepped forward and knelt alongside the bathtub, keeping her eyes on Mike's face. He held out the washcloth to her, his gaze meeting hers, and she could see the amusement in his hazel eyes.

"This isn't funny," she told him through gritted teeth, snatching the cloth from his hand.

"Just pretend I'm Molly," he replied, offering his right arm to her. Careful not to touch his arm, Bailey stretched across the tub for the soap and lathered the cloth.

"That's an impossibility," she mumbled as she washed his armpit and arm. "Sit forward so I can do your back."

"Do you think you can wash my hair while you're here?" Mike asked as he leaned forward, exposing his back to Bailey. Although she thought he seemed to be enjoying her discomfort far too much, she found her touch lingering as she washed the smooth skin of his back. The man was too damn attractive for her peace of mind and she found herself wondering why she hadn't noticed it sooner.

Once he was clean and rinsed, Mike stood up while Bailey reached for a towel, turning to hand it to him. Rather than being embarrassed, it seemed as if Mike found the situation quite acceptable, while Bailey blushed crimson and pushed the towel towards him and fled the bathroom, shaken and trembling. She hadn't allowed a man close to her since the night Rick Denton had raped her and she knew that she never would again. The fact that Mike was beginning to breach her defenses was not acceptable, she needed to keep a tight control of her emotions if she were going to walk away from their marriage unscathed.

Emerging from the bedroom wearing a pair of black sweatpants, Mike carried the towel with him. If she had expected him to joke about the situation in the bathroom, she was mistaken. He joined her in the kitchen and pulled out a chair from the table.

"If you can trim this damn beard, I think I can manage to shave myself," he said, rubbing his right hand over his chin.

"Not ready to trust me with a razor near your throat?" Bailey asked, having regained her composure.

"We'll start with scissors and work our way up," he growled, sitting down in the chair and attempting to drape the towel over his shoulders.

"You'd be better with it this way," she said, turning the towel so it looked more like a bib. She retrieved a pair of shears that she kept to trim Molly's hair and began to tentatively trim the dark beard that covered Mike's face. She worked in virtual silence, not wanting to risk hurting him.

Her fingers stroked through his week's worth of whiskers, clipping as close to his skin as possible. She felt the warmth of his skin beneath hers and was aware of the reaction her body was having to his closeness. Needing to divert her thoughts, Bailey began:

"I'm sorry – about the man that died."

"I didn't even know him," Mike replied, but there was something in his deep voice that revealed his own disappointment.

"You risked your life to save him."

"Damn lot of good it did," he grumbled.

"But you tried, Mike. It's more than a lot of people would have done."

"Don't paint me out to be some sort of hero, Bailey. I'm not." She realized that he was uncomfortable under her praise so she fell silent, finishing her task.

Freshly shaven, Mike sat at kitchen table, eating an omelet and toast while Bailey cleaned up. She knew that she needed to address what had happened earlier and turned to face Mike, leaning back against the counter.

"We – I'll need to talk to Molly…"

"About what?"

"I just need to let her know that she shouldn't be calling you 'Daddy'."

"Why not?" Mike's question caught her unprepared.

"Be – because she shouldn't be getting so attached to you – or you to her," she added as an afterthought.

"Too late, B – that kid's got my heart in her hands," he told her. "I want to be her Daddy – I'm a hell of a lot better than Denton."

"I'm not denying that at all, but we know that this marriage is temporary. Once we go our separate ways, you'll get on with your life and Molly will be an inconvenience to you," Bailey met his gaze.

"You've got a hell of a lot of faith in me, don't you?" Mike demanded, pushing his plate away and rising from the table.

"It's not a question of faith, it's a decision based on the fact. I need to protect my daughter…"

"You need to protect yourself," Mike countered. "You've got yourself closed off from everyone because of Denton."

"I'm not having this conversation with you," she stated, but before she could walk from the kitchen, Mike blocked her exit.

"You're going to run, just like you've done since the night Denton raped you."

"You have no right!" Bailey tried to sidestep him, but Mike moved with her.

"I've got every right, I'm your husband!"

"No, you're not, not really," she shook her head. Hazel eyes moved over her face slowly, realizing that she was pulling farther away from him emotionally. Rather than disagree with her, Mike stepped forward, trapping her between his body and the counter.

Bailey tensed and laid her hands on his chest to push him away, even as Mike lowered his mouth to hers. If she had been expecting anger, she was mistaken. His kiss was gentle and soft. She felt his tongue stroke lightly over her lips while his right hand moved along her side in a tender caress. Bailey's hands stroked slowly over Mike's chest, parting her lips for his tongue. Growling deep in his throat, Mike deepened the kiss as he leaned his body into hers, pressing her back against the counter. When she felt his hand slip beneath her blouse to cup her lace covered breast, Bailey twisted her head away and pushed to free herself.

"No – stop, please, stop!"

"B?" Mike stepped back, releasing her reluctantly. It took a moment for him to realize she had panicked from their growing desire.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I – I told you that I can't…"

"No, I'm sorry," he responded. "I'm tired and I'm not thinking straight – I had no right to touch you. It won't happen again."

Bailey watched him walk into the bedroom and realized that she had hurt him with her rejection. Things were getting too complicated. The sooner the custody hearing was over, the better for all involved.

Cynthia Denton had given Bailey's words careful consideration since they'd spoken. The thought that her husband could rape a woman had been beyond comprehension, at first. She had pondered approaching Rick with Bailey's accusations but found she was unable to say the words aloud. The longer she remained silent, the more the situation troubled her.

She didn't know what drew her to his workshop. It was his 'private time' place. The room off the garage that afforded him time alone with his thoughts and to get his hands dirty. Cynthia had only ventured into the room twice since their marriage but both times Rick had been eager to be rid of her. Curiosity now got the better of her and the moment Rick had left to run a few errands, she entered the room with trepidation.

She stood just inside the doorway, simply looking around for anything that might look out of place, but she wasn't certain what would be out of place in a workshop. Shaking her head, Cynthia decided that Bailey's accusations were nothing more than the rantings of a jilted lover and turned to leave. That was when she saw it, the corner of a white file box poking out from beneath a work bench.

Kneeling down, she pulled the box out and lifted the lid with shaking fingers. Her stomach turned at the sight of several plastic bags and the sudden realization that Bailey had told the truth sickened her. Cynthia lifted one bag out and turned it over in her hand. It contained a tank top, pajama bottoms and underpants. Setting it off to the side, she picked up another bag that contained several plastic tubes that were dated and listed Bailey's name. Next, she reached for the file folder that rested in the bottom of the box and slowly opened it.

She gasped in shock and closed her eyes at the Polaroid photos that stared back up at her. There was only one picture of Bailey's face to show the bloody lip and bruise from a hand being pressed to her mouth. The remaining snapshots could have been anyone else, but they were no less painful to look at. Bruises on arms and wrists, the insides of her thighs showing the force that had been used against her.

Cynthia closed the file, certain she would be ill and set the items back in the box, replacing the lid and rising to her feet.

"Like what you see?" Rick's cold gaze moved over his wife as if the thought that she knew what he had done excited him.

"I didn't want to believe what she said," Cynthia began, wiping at the tears that fell down her cheeks. "I love you – trusted you."

"Aw, baby, you can still love me…" Rick walked towards her.

"I wanted you to have custody of your daughter. I wanted us to be a family, but she wouldn't be anything more than another trophy for you, wouldn't she?"

"A trophy?" The thought seemed to intrigue him.

"What person in their right mind would keep that horror," she swiped a hand towards the box. "It's a reminder to you of what you did to that poor woman. Molly – Molly would be the living proof of your victory, is that it?"

"She's my kid – just like you're my wife," Rick watched her back away from him, grinning as she backed into a tool lined shelf. "You aren't thinking of telling anyone what you found, are you?"

"She's married to a cop, Rick. A man who can lock you up for a long time if he decides not to kill you for what you did to his wife," Cynthia grasped the shelf to remain upright, certain her knees would give way.

"Since he'll never get his hands on that box, there's no danger of that happening, is there?" he snorted as his hands closed around his wife's throat.

**End Chapter 4**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Mike had fallen asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow and he'd barely stirred all night. Bailey knew this for a fact because she had scarcely slept. On the few occasions that she had closed her eyes, she woke to find herself curled against her husband's right side. And each time, she had scooted back to her side of the bed before Mike discovered her. The only thing that kept her from moving to the sofa was the knowledge that Molly would ask too many questions if she found her mother there in the morning.

Bailey was out of bed and showered, careful not to wake Mike. She knew that he had to be exhausted and wanted to let him sleep as long as he could. She made a grocery list while she waited for Molly to wake up. Once the child was awake and had eaten breakfast, Bailey helped her dress and ushered her towards the door.

"But I want to stay with Daddy," Molly complained.

"M – Mike's sleeping, Sweet Pea. This way we can get the shopping done and when we get back, he'll be awake and you can spend all day with him," Bailey replied. She needed to broach the way that Molly slipped so easily into calling Mike 'Daddy', but how?

"Promise?"

"I promise, Molly. I left him a note so he knows that we won't be gone long, OK?"

"OK," Molly agreed and walked out the door ahead of her mother.

Mike heard the knocking but was certain that he was dreaming and refused to open his eyes. When it wouldn't stop, he reluctantly gave in to the realization that he was awake and no one was going to answer the door. Pulling a T-shirt on over his head, he made his way out of the bedroom, running a hand through his hair. He gave the living room and kitchen a quick once over, looking for Bailey and Molly, wondering as to their whereabouts.

"Mrs. Denton?" Mike opened the door and any sign of exhaustion fled. Her face showed signs of having been hit and there were bruises forming on her throat indicating that she had been choked. "What the hell happened?"

She held out a box to Mike and he accepted it, motioning for her to enter the apartment. She did so, saying:

"Rick found me with it – he didn't want anyone to see it, to see what's in it."

Even as she spoke, Mike set the box on the kitchen table and located a clean dishtowel in a drawer, using it for a makeshift ice pack. It was then that he noticed to note on the counter that Bailey had left, telling him that she and Molly had gone grocery shopping.

Handing Cynthia the ice pack, he turned his attention to the box and went through the contents in much the same order that Cynthia had, his jaw tightening when he came to the folder containing the photos.

"Where is he?" Mike asked her, the quiet tone of his voice alerting her to his anger.

"I – I don't know. He was trying to choke me, to frighten me but I hit him with a wrench that was on his work bench," she told him. "He was a little dazed, I think, but he let go of me and I took the chance to get away from him."

"There has to be somewhere he'd go…" Mike insisted but Cynthia shook her head. He studied her for a moment before reaching for the phone.

"Hello?" Megan Wheeler answered her phone on the second ring.

"Wheeler, I need your help…"

Molly walked alongside the shopping cart, holding onto the handle as she and Bailey made their way across the parking lot. Walking towards the Jeep Liberty, Bailey slowed at the sight of Rick Denton leaning against the back of the vehicle.

"There's my baby girl," Rick smiled at Molly, who leaned into her mother. Bailey laid her hand protectively on the child's shoulder and came to a halt.

"What do you want, Rick?" she asked, eyeing him warily.

"I want to see Molly," he told her. "It's my day for visitation."

"At the apartment, with me and Mike," Bailey countered, aware of the cut along the left side of his face. "You know the terms of the agreement."

"She's my kid, too, Bailey and I want to take her for breakfast. Spend some quality time with her…"

"No, Rick. That's not going to happen."

"Don't be like that, honey. You can come along with us," he told her, pushing away from the back of the Jeep to take a few steps towards them.

"Mommy…" Molly's voice was so tiny and fearful that Bailey made the mistake of momentarily taking her gaze off Denton. He sidestepped the shopping cart and lunged for Bailey, grabbing her wrist and pulling her against his hard body.

"Let go of me!" she demanded, turning so that she blocked Molly from his view, straining to free herself.

"Not a chance," he purred. "Come on, Molly, let's go," he turned, dragging a protesting Bailey behind him.

"No, Molly. Run into the store…"

"It's OK, Molly," Megan Wheeler came up behind them, her voice calm. "Why don't you come with me, sweetheart?"

"Go on, Sweet Pea," Bailey nodded her consent, grateful for a familiar face.

Realizing what was happening, Rick attempted to make a grab for Molly, but Bailey threw herself at him, pushing the man with all of her strength.

"You stupid bitch…" Denton began, grabbing at her flailing arms to subdue her, but that was all he managed before he was tackled roughly and Mike had him back against the Jeep.

Bailey watched in horror as punches flew, Mike's hatred and anger keeping Denton pinned against the vehicle, unable to do much more than to manage a few swings to Mike's face and midsection. Denton's superior physical strength was no match for Logan's rage and Bailey feared that he might actually kill the man.

"Mike, stop!" she heard herself call his name even as she moved forward, wanting to pull him off Denton, but Mike paid her no heed. He continued to pummel Denton, vile words spewing from his mouth at the now cowering man. "Mike! You'll kill him, stop!"

This time, her words seemed to get through and he dropped his fists to his sides. Denton slid to the ground as Mike turned to face Bailey, his hazel eyes moving over her face.

"Are you alright? Where's Molly?" He cupped her face in his hands.

"I'm fine. Megan – Megan took Molly right before you…" She nodded towards Rick. "What happened? How did you know he would be here?"

"I didn't, not for sure. His wife showed up at the apartment…"

"Daddy!" Molly had been holding Wheeler's hand but broke free and ran to Mike. He scooped her up in his arms, turning so that she didn't see Rick lying on the ground. "I was so scared but Megan came and took me and then you came to save Mommy – just like a real Daddy would do. Rick was going to take me with him but Mommy wouldn't let him," Molly continued to babble while Mike walked her away from the Jeep.

Bailey turned to find Megan Wheeler standing a few feet away studying the scene before her. Turning her attention to Bailey she stated coldly:

"I have no idea what just happened here, but if there's not a damn good reason this could cost my partner his job. Do you really think you're worth it?"

"No, Detective Wheeler, I don't, but Molly is," came Bailey's soft response. "Excuse me, I want to make sure my husband and daughter are alright."

Calling for an ambulance, Wheeler heard Denton moan in pain and spared him a glance before she turned her attention to where her partner stood holding Molly. Bailey touched the little girl's cheek as she said something that made the child smile. But it was Logan that Megan watched, his gaze moving over Bailey's face with a tenderness that Wheeler wasn't certain she'd ever seen before.

Bobby closed the last of the files that were on his desk, covering his mouth as he yawned. Eames glanced across at him, asking:

"Why don't you go home and get some sleep?"

"Are you sure?"

"You've got to be exhausted and I'm sure I'm not the first one to tell you, but you really, really need a shower," she grinned, wrinkling her nose.

"I'm not sure Charli will even let me in the house smelling like I do," Bobby smiled, good-naturedly. The thought of seeing his wife and children was the only thing that had kept him focused to get the reports finished as quickly as he had.

"Well, you better not go scaring my godchildren," Eames teased. "You look like the abominable snowman right now with all that fur on your face."

Scratching the 'fur' in question, Bobby slid his chair back and rose to his feet. He retrieved his leather notebook and took a few steps away before he turned back to his partner.

"Go!" Alex ordered, but the twinkle in her eyes belied the harshness behind the word.

"Thanks, Eames," he offered her a smile that lit up his brown eyes before he headed towards the elevator.

Bobby walked into the house, disappointed to find it silent and empty. Glancing at the clock on the wall, he realized it was almost 10 o'clock. Charli would have been up for several hours and most likely took the twins for their daily walk around the block. He'd been so anxious to get home, he hadn't thought to call her, but their absence would give him time to get cleaned up before he truly did frighten his children like Eames had teased.

He pulled off his shoes and socks and left them by the back door before heading upstairs for a much-needed shower. Once inside the bedroom, he stripped out of his clothes, keeping them in a pile on the floor so they would be easy to dispose of. He paused long enough to select clean clothes before heading into the bathroom. Turning on the water, he adjusted the water temperature and stepped under the welcoming spray.

Stepping out of the shower, he reached for a towel and dried himself before pulling on a clean pair of boxers, followed by sweatpants. He ran a hand over his chin, thinking that he should take the time to shave, but the thought of sleeping in his clean bed was far too inviting. Shaving could wait until he woke up, he decided, pulling back the comforter and slipping between the sheets. He inhaled Charli's fresh, clean scent on her pillow, falling to sleep with the knowledge that he was home and his family would soon return.

"What happened?" Bailey demanded, reaching out to touch Mike's bleeding lip. "Why did Cynthia come to the apartment?"

Mike stood leaning back against his car, allowing her to touch him and slow to answer her question. She rarely touched him and he was reluctant to break the contact.

"Mike?" she prompted and Mike looked around for Molly. His gaze fell on her as she stood with Megan Wheeler, putting the groceries in the back of the Jeep.

"Whatever you said to Cynthia the other day must have struck a nerve," he told Bailey, reaching up to take her hand in his. "She did some snooping and came across a box…" As he spoke, his hazel eyes moved over her upturned face as he watched the color drain away.

"No," she whispered, shaking her head.

"It's your rape kit from the hospital. The one Sheriff Howe misplaced." Mike thought for a moment that Bailey might be sick, but she shook her head again, asking:

"Where is it?"

"I've got it. I'm going to take it down to 1PP and have Rodgers run the necessary tests so that I can book Denton…"

"If – if you do this, will it be made public?"

"What would that matter, B? Denton will pay for what he did to you," Mike stated.

"Molly might find out, Mike. She's too young to have to deal with this."

"She's a smart kid, Bailey. And, she's got us. We'll make sure that she understands and that she can ask any questions she needs to."

"I need time to think about this," Bailey told him, pulling her hand free of his.

"There's nothing to think about. We've got the proof that Denton raped you. I'm going to make damn sure that he rots in prison," Logan's voice was firm and left no room for argument.

"Mike, please…" she began, but it was Mike's turn to shake his head.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Don't you want him punished? You want to let him get away with what he did to you?"

When Bailey didn't respond, his gaze turned cold as he said:

"I'm doing what I need to do to put this bastard behind bars, Bailey."

"What about Molly?" She countered.

"She may not need to find out. If Denton pleads guilty, there won't be any need for a trial."

"I don't want her to know, Mike."

"If she finds out, we'll deal with her together."

"She's not your responsibility, Logan, she's mine," Bailey stated. "The sooner you realize that, the easier this will be on all of us when this marriage is over."

She watched his expression change from one of confused anger to being unreadable. He ran a hand through his short dark hair before he told her:

"I'm taking the evidence box down to 1PP and Rodgers will run all the necessary tests. Denton will be arrested and charged with your rape. He'll be given the chance to plead guilty to avoid a trial but that's between him and his attorney."

"Mike, please…"

"Please, what, Bailey? You just reminded me that I'm nothing to you or Molly. I'm not a husband or a father. I'm just a cop, no more – no less." His gaze moved over her face, before he turned on his heel and walked away from her.

Bobby woke to a faint tickling sensation in his beard, opening his eyes slowly. Jake lay by his father's side, his tiny fingers playing with the whiskers that graced Bobby's face. Resting his hand lightly on Jake's belly, he smiled at his son, unprepared for the emotion that caught in his chest. Alongside Jake lay Emma, who was still napping, and Bobby lifted his hand to gently stroke her cheek, before his gaze met Charli's. She rested on her side on the far side of the bed, simply studying Bobby.

"Hi," she whispered.

"Hi," he smiled, reaching for her hand, entwining his fingers with hers.

"Why didn't you let me know you were on your way home?"

"I was kicking myself when I got home and realized that you'd gone for your morning walk," he told her, his thumb drawing lazy designs on the palm of her hand. "But it gave me a chance to get a shower before I scared Jake and Emma."

"You could never scare them," she looked down at Jake, who was watching his father intently. Meeting Bobby's gaze, Charli told him: "They adore you."

"The feeling's mutual," he assured her. "I'm kind of fond of their mother, too," he smiled across at her and Charli felt as if someone had set a dozen butterflies loose in her stomach.

"She's a very lucky woman," she said, freeing her hand of his hold so that she could cup his cheek.

"I need – I was too tired to shave before," he covered her hand with his. "I'll shave when I get up."

"Don't shave on my account," Charli replied. "At least not today."

"No?"

"I've never been made love to by a man with a beard," she told him, aware of the blush creeping into her cheeks.

"Never?" he questioned, although he knew the answer.

"Nope – clean shaven or a few days worth of stubble, but never a full beard."

"I'll be more than happy to help you take care of that oversight," he promised her. The look in his brown eyes telling her that it would be well worth the wait, before his attention strayed to Emma as the baby stirred and slowly opened her eyes.

"What can I do for you, Detective?" Elizabeth Rodgers asked Logan as he waited in the hallway for her.

"I need you to process some evidence for me," he replied, indicating the box at his feet.

"There are other people just as qualified. You didn't need to call me in on my day off…" Rodgers began, but Mike met her gaze evenly, saying:

"You're the only one I trust to do the job right, Rodgers."

She studied his face for a moment, realizing that whatever was in the box was of the utmost importance to him.

"What's in the box?"

"Evidence from a six year old rape. The perp should be in the system. He's an ex-deputy sheriff from Virginia and he was arrested for assaulting his ex-wife a few years back."

"And your victim?"

"I brought her toothbrush." Mike reached into his pocket and pulled out a plastic storage bag, handing it to the doctor.

"Bailey?" Rodgers asked, her tone softening at the thought.

"Bailey," he confirmed.

"I'm sorry, Mike."

"Me, too, Doc," he retrieved the box from the floor and handed it to her. "Can you give me a call when you get the results back?"

"I will. If your wife needs someone to talk to, I'm a good listener," Rodgers said. "All she has to do is give me a call."

"Thanks, I'll let her know." If she's still talking to me, Mike thought.

"When will Daddy be home?" Molly asked, climbing onto a chair at the kitchen table while Bailey mixed the ingredients for meatballs.

"I'm not sure when Mike will be home, Molly," she replied, not wanting to take her bad mood out on her daughter. "He had to go to work."

"But he just got home from working. Can we call him and tell him to hurry?"

"No, Molly, we can't," Bailey sighed. "Why – what made you start calling Mike 'daddy'?"

"Because he is my daddy. He reads to me and tucks me in and he wants to be with us – not like Rick. He only wants to split us up so he can hurt you," Molly told her mother with a certainty that caused Bailey to fall silent. She hadn't realized that the child had been aware of so much. "Mike loves us, Mommy…"

"Mike loves you, Sweet Pea," Bailey confirmed. "He wants to keep you safe more than anything in the world. But that doesn't mean we can stay with him."

"What – what do you mean?" Molly's bottom lip began to quiver and Bailey felt the knot in the pit of her stomach grow even larger. "We're a family – like Bobby and Charli and the babies. We belong together."

"No, baby, we don't," Bailey turned to wash her hands in the sink and reached for a dishtowel to dry them. "When the time comes, we're going to move to a new place and we'll be like we were before Mike came to live with us."

"No," Molly shook her head, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I want to stay with Daddy."

"We can't stay, Molly. It's not fair to Mike," Bailey knelt down alongside the chair but Molly hopped down off the other side.

"We can stay – you just don't want to," the child cried, running to her bedroom. "I'm staying here. You can't make me leave. You can't!"

The front door opened just as the bedroom door slammed and Bailey rose to her feet. Mike took in the scene before him before asking:

"You tell her she has to eat liver for dinner?"

"No. I just told her that we won't be staying here much longer and she's not very happy with me," Bailey told him, turning away before he could see her tears.

"You really are cold, aren't you? You couldn't wait to break her heart," he stated, his gaze moving over her back. "Denton hasn't even been arrested yet and you're already signing the divorce papers."

Keeping her back to him, Bailey said:

"I never thought – Molly's far too attached to you. It's not good for her."

"It's not good for you, you mean," Mike challenged, causing Bailey to face him.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean – you've had Molly all to yourself since the day she was born. Now, for the first time, you've got competition for her affection and that scares you to death. You think because she loves me, she'll love you less."

"You're being ridiculous," Bailey dismissed his accusation.

"Am I?" Mike wanted to know. "I don't think so. You think that once you leave, I'll be out of your life and you can go back to the way it was? You better think again, B. I have every intention of staying in her life – I plan on being her father and there's nothing you can do to stop me!"

Charli was in the kitchen preparing a late breakfast when she heard the music coming from the stereo in the living room. Smiling, she hummed along to the oldies station as she poured the scrambled egg mixture into the frying pan and mixed the contents to stop it from burning. The voices of Herman's Hermits floated into the room and, turning off the stove burner, Charli went to stand in the living room doorway.

Holding Jake and Emma in his arms, Bobby danced them around the room as they giggled in delight. Watching them, Charli couldn't help but smile even as tears filled her eyes. Her husband never ceased to amaze her with the gentleness and grace he displayed. The love he felt for his children was evident on his handsome face as he sang along with the song.

"Don't know much about history

Don't know much biology

Don't know much about science books

Don't know much about the French I took

But I do know that I love you  
And I know that if you loved me too  
What a wonderful world this would be

Don't know much about geography  
Don't know much trigonometry  
Don't know much about algebra  
Don't know what a slide rule is for

But I know that one and one is two  
And if this one could be with you  
What a wonderful world this would be

Now I don't claim to be an A student  
But I'm tryin' to be  
Oh maybe by being an A student, baby  
I can win your love for me"

While he danced with the twins, Bobby looked up to see Charli watching them and moved across the room towards her, swaying in time with the music. He handed her Jake and slipped his free arm around her waist, pulling her close to him. His gaze held hers as he sang the final verse, all the while continuing to dance.

"Don't know much about history  
Don't know much biology  
Don't know much about science books  
Don't know much about the French I took  
But I do know that I love you  
And I know that if you loved me too  
What a wonderful world this would be

But I do know that I love you  
And I know that if you loved me too  
What a wonderful world this would be…"

He lowered his mouth to hers, kissing her softly before he asked:

"Why are you crying?"

"I'm not," she began, but Bobby shook his head.

"It's not – you've told me that before, but I know tears when I see them, Chuck," he told her. "What's wrong?"

"It just that when I see you with Jake and Emma, I realize that I want more children with you, Bobby. You're a fantastic father," she replied. When Bobby opened his mouth to protest, Charli covered his lips with a gentle finger. "You asked, so I'm telling you – and I'm not saying I want them right away, but I do want more."

"No, you know – I won't take the risk of losing you. And, especially now – knowing who my father is…"

"Brady has nothing to do with this, Bobby," Charli laid her hand on his chest. "You are nothing like him – you never could be." She spoke with such certainty that Bobby tipped his head to the side, studying her.

"How can you be so sure?" he asked softly.

"Because I know you. I know your warmth and gentleness. I know you're a good person with a caring soul," she told him. Her eyes reflected the truth of her words as she added: "I know that no other man could love me or my children as much as you do."

"Chuck…" It was obvious he wasn't as certain as his wife.

"Please, Bobby, just read the information Dr. Hawthorne sent home with me. I'm not asking you to agree to anything without knowing the facts, but at least read it…for me?"

"I won't risk losing you, Charli – I can't."

"I risk losing you every day, Bobby," she replied softly. "Every day you walk out the door to go to work, you could be killed – but I'd rather risk losing you than never taking the chance at all."

She handed Jake back to him before turning to go into the kitchen.

"The eggs will be cold…"

"Logan," Mike answered his cell phone, his gruff manner revealing his foul mood.

"Denton's on his way to 1PP," Wheeler replied. "He's got a couple broken ribs, a broken nose and he looks like hell, but other than that, he'll be fine."

"That's too bad, I was really hoping I'd killed him," Logan muttered. "I'm on my way in."

"Do you want to tell me what this is all about?" his partner asked.

"Later," he said, aware of Bailey carrying a basket of laundry out of the bedroom. "I'll see you in a few." He closed his cell phone and rose from the sofa. "Let me give you a hand."

"I can manage," she said, turning slightly to stop Mike from taking the basket from her. "Sounds like you need to go back to work."

"Denton's being brought into 1PP…"

"Then you better go," she didn't look at him. "Molly wanted to stay with you but she'll have to go to the Laundromat with me."

"Bailey," Mike reached for the basket and set it on the sofa. "We need to get some things straight between us."

"There's nothing to get straight. You're doing your job and I need to do mine, which is protecting Molly," she did look up at him now. "If you truly cared for her you wouldn't force this, Mike."

"Damn it, Bailey!" Mike swore. "It's because of Molly and you that I'm doing this. Don't you want Denton out of your lives?"

"Of course I do, but what is she going to feel? How is she going to deal with finding out that her existence is due to such a horrendous act of violence?" Bailey asked in a harsh whisper, not wanting Molly to overhear them.

"She's going to learn sometime. Someone is bound to say something. Wouldn't you rather deal with it now when she's young and you can explain it to her? Or do you want to wait until she's older and overhears someone talking and realizes you've lied to her?"

Bailey studied his face for a moment, considering his words before she said, coolly:

"You make it sound so cut and dry, but it's not. Go meet your partner and do what you think you have to."

To her surprise, Mike leaned in and kissed her ever so softly. Bailey pulled back, meeting his gaze evenly.

"It's as easy as we want it to be, Bailey," he told her. "You're the one who's making this harder than it has to be." He kissed her again before he went to say 'good bye' to Molly, leaving Bailey to ponder his words.

"Where is he?" Mike asked Wheeler as he exited the elevator and saw her approaching him.

"He's in holding," Megan walked alongside him as Logan headed towards the squad room. "Do you want to tell me what the hell is going on?"

"Not until we see Rodgers," he told her, stopping at his desk long enough to collect the file from his desk that contained the hospital report and Polaroids that had been in the box.

"You know when Ross finds out what happened earlier, he'll pull you off this – whatever it is," Wheeler hurried to keep up with him as he retraced his steps back to the elevator.

"Well, then, I need to get to Denton before Ross finds out, don't I?" Logan countered, holding the elevator door open for her.

Elizabeth Rodgers held out a file to Mike and waited for him to read the results for himself. Her gaze strayed to Megan Wheeler and she realized the younger woman was out in the cold as to what was happening.

"Thank you," Mike spoke softly, but there was no mistaking the anger in his voice.

"You're welcome. I hope you bury this bastard."

"Count on it," Logan promised her before he left the room.

"Would you please tell me what's going on?" Wheeler asked.

"Rick Denton raped a woman 6 years ago," came Rodgers' quiet response. "The evidence apparently just surfaced today and Detective Logan wanted to confirm the results."

"Who's the victim?"

"That is between you and your partner," Rodgers replied, not wanting to betray a confidence. Not for Logan or Wheeler's sakes, but for Bailey Logan's.

"Are you sure you know what you're getting yourself into?" Bobby asked as he helped Alex put the car seats into the back seat of her car.

"I'm watching my godchildren for the afternoon, we'll be fine, Bobby," Alex smiled at his trepidation in trusting her with his children. The man trusted her with his life.

"They can be a handful…"

"So can their father," she teased. "If I run into any trouble, I'll call."

Alex went over their feeding schedule with Charli while Bobby secured the twins in their seats before the trio set off to spend the afternoon with Alex's family. Once the car had disappeared down the street, Bobby turned to Charli, asking:

"So, we have the house entirely to ourselves, what should we do?"

"I've got laundry to catch up on," she said, taking a step back towards to house.

"Laundry can wait," he told her.

"I should strip the bed and change the sheets." Another step backwards but she noted that Bobby took one forward.

"Sheets can wait."

"Dishes?"

"No."

"Vacuuming?"

"Uh uh," he shook his head.

"Then I truly have no idea what I'll do to keep busy," she replied, her green eyes alight with amusement.

"I'm sure I could come up with an idea or two," he reached for her, but Charli sidestepped him and turned to run towards the house, laughing as he followed behind her. He caught her easily by the back porch and lowered his mouth to hers. The kiss was full of the loneliness that had haunted Bobby during his time away from her, hungry and demanding a response.

Charli wound her arms around his neck and parted her lips beneath his, allowing his tongue possession of her mouth as he lifted her off her feet and carried her purposefully up the steps and into the house.

Rick Denton looked up at Logan as he and Wheeler entered the interrogation room. Logan had to admit to a mild sense of satisfaction at the sight of the other man's bruised face. As far as Mike was concerned, the man deserved a lot worse and only Bailey's concern had spared him a worse fate.

"Your lawyer on the way?" Mike questioned, tossing the two files he held onto the table before he pulled out a chair and sat down.

"You're the one who should be worried about a lawyer," Denton stated, looking from Logan to Wheeler. "How do I go about pressing charges against your partner?"

"You want to press charges against me?" Mike seemed to find the thought amusing. "Let's talk about what I have here." He tapped his left hand on top of the files and Megan realized he'd done so on purpose, drawing Denton's attention to his wedding ring.

Her eyes widened for a moment as she tried to piece together what little she knew and she found herself wondering if this was a battle between two jealous suitors. She had known Logan's fiery temper, but she had never thought he'd risk his career over a woman.

Opening the file he'd retrieved from his desk drawer, Mike spread several photos across the table. He studied them for a few seconds before looking at Denton.

"Look familiar?"

Megan stepped closer to the table to get a better view and cringed at the sight before her. They were photos of a rape victim, arms, wrists, her thighs – all showing the bruises that had been inflicted on her by her attacker.

"What would I know about that?" Denton asked, but he couldn't seem to take his gaze off the pictures.

"Because you did this – you were responsible for this," Mike pulled the one photo he'd been holding back and laid it on top of the others. Megan swallowed a gasp as Bailey looked up at her.

"I didn't do that to her. Anything that ever happened between me and Bailey – she begged for it," Denton purred and Wheeler saw Logan's shoulders tense.

"She begged for you to crawl into her bed and rape her in the middle of the night?" Mike asked, his tone deceptively low. "She begged you to hold her down and force yourself on her?"

"It wasn't like she tells people – even her own family didn't believe her."

"Then how come I've got positive matches from the rape kit collected at the hospital all those years ago?"

"She only cried 'rape' after she got scared her sister and parents would find out about us screwing around."

"So you made sure the evidence went missing. You and Sheriff Howe…"

"I wasn't about to let her mess up my marriage, my job. She always liked playing hard to get, but she liked what I did to her. You're married to her. You gotta know how rough she likes it."

Even as Denton spoke, Logan was on his feet and the table crashed out of the way as the detective pushed it with all of his strength. Charging Denton, the two men and the chair tumbled to the floor as Wheeler screamed:

"Logan, no!"

"What the hell is going on in here?" Captain Ross's voice echoed off the walls as the door opened and two uniformed officers followed him in, pulling an objecting Logan off the man on the floor. "Logan, get in my office, now!"

"You don't understand, Captain…"

"You don't understand, Detective. In my office or turn in your badge – your choice."

Logan seemed to seriously consider his options, looking from Ross to Denton, before he stormed from the room. Denton was escorted out by the officers and Megan knelt down to retrieve the contents of the files that had spilled off the table.

Logan stood with his back facing the door of Ross' office while the captain studied him through furious eyes.

"Once you knew of Denton's involvement with your wife, any information or evidence you had should have been turned over to another team of detectives."

"Rodgers call you?"

"Rodgers? What does she have to do with this?" Ross questioned.

"Nothing," Logan muttered. "Wheeler? Wheeler called you? That's just great."

"She knew you were headed down the wrong road, Mike. She wanted to protect you."

"She wanted to cover her own ass," Mike shot back. "Denton raped my wife."

"I'm sorry. But you need to turn this over to SVU and follow the proper channels. You cannot play vigilante…"

"Six years ago, in Virginia. The evidence was misappropriated from the hospital and just now resurfaced. He's been harassing her for years, making her and Molly's life hell," Mike continued with his explanation as if Ross hadn't spoken. "I wasn't taking the chance of him disappearing."

"Physically assaulting a prisoner is not the way to go about this."

"He's lucky I didn't kill him," Mike stated softly, but with enough venom that Ross realized that Logan had possibly considered the alternative.

"I cannot even begin to imagine what you're feeling right now, Detective, but this is not the way to go about it. You're dealing with evidence that is six years old and hasn't been in police custody for any of that time. Denton's attorney will have a field day with this," Ross stated. "Where did you get it from?"

"Denton's wife – after he tried to choke her."

"Will she testify against him?"

"I think so – I don't know for sure."

"Take Wheeler and find out. If she won't, this gets handed off to SVU and they'll have to back track to find anyone connected with the case and the circumstances surrounding it."

"If she will?"

"If she will, she may just save your job…"

"You coming or staying?" Logan snapped as he passed Wheeler in the hallway.

"Depends on where we're going?" she asked, following behind him.

"Apparently to save my job and make sure that Denton pays for what he did to Bailey," he replied coldly.

"And how do we do that?"

"Ask Cynthia Denton to testify against her husband," he stepped onto the elevator and held the door for Wheeler to join him. As she boarded the elevator and the door closed, Logan stared straight ahead, his tone cold as he stated: "You're my partner, Wheeler. You're supposed to watch my back, not go behind it to call Ross."

"I was trying to help, Logan. You're not seeing things clearly right now. You're too emotionally involved in what's happened to be rational."

"Rational? You think I should be rational?" he demanded, turning to face her. "Did you see those pictures? Do you have any idea what he did to her? How am I supposed to be rational when all I want to do is choke the life out of him?"

"You – you love her, don't you?" Wheeler asked softly, studying Mike's expression.

"She's my wife, of course I love her," he dismissed self-consciously, but Megan shook her head.

"Don't give me that. You didn't love her when you married her. I'm putting the puzzle together as we go along but neither of you were over the moon about each other… but now…"

"She's an amazing woman, Wheeler. It's a shame you haven't given yourself a chance to get to know her. She's raised Molly singled-handedly after her own family refused to believe her about Denton. She's hidden and protected that kid alone for the last few years."

"Molly's Denton's daughter?" Megan obviously hadn't considered that piece to her puzzle.

"No!" Logan's temper showed itself again. "He provided the sperm – but he's not her father. I am."

The elevator doors opened and Logan was headed towards the police issue sedan at full speed, Wheeler running to keep up with him. Her mind was trying to process the information she'd been given, wondering if she had misjudged Bailey and her reasons for marrying Logan.

"Hello?" The telephone was answered on the second ring, but Bailey was unprepared for the emotion that filled her at the sound of her sister's voice. "Hello? Is anyone there?"

"It's me, Lil." She waited for the line to go dead, but instead Lily seemed pleased and relieved to hear her voice.

"Bailey? Are you alright? Dear God, it's been so long."

"I'm fine, Lily. How are you? The folks?"

"We're all good. Dad works too hard and Mom fusses over all of us. Where are you? Are you in Springfield?"

"No, we're living in New York City," Bailey began to relax a little.

"We? You have someone special then?"

"I'm married and I have a daughter, Molly…"

"That's wonderful, Bailey. I'm happy that you were able to move on after – after what happened."

"I know what Rick did to you, Lil. I've seen the pictures after he beat you," Bailey began, uncertain of how her sister would react.

"It's in the past now, Bailey. He's gone and I haven't seen him since. I've even gotten remarried," Lily said, but then seemed to hesitate. "To Adam Frazier."

Bailey fell silent for a moment, digesting the fact that her sister had married Bailey's ex-fiancé, but found the thought right somehow.

"I'm happy for you both. Adam's a terrific guy," she said and meant it. "I wasn't sure if you'd want to talk to me, after all that's happened."

"And I was too ashamed to call you after…" the words trailed off, but both women knew the intent behind them. "He never mistreated me before, Bailey and I couldn't for the life of me comprehend that he would do something so horrible to you. Can you forgive me?"

Cynthia Denton could hear the desperation in Mike Logan's voice, not for himself, but for Bailey and Molly. Maybe even for Cynthia herself. Due to the length of time that had passed since the rape, and that the evidence had not been in police custody in all that time, it was possible that it would be deemed 'tainted' and not permissible in court. Rick could go free if Cynthia didn't give a statement against him.

"I'm sorry, Detective. I can't do anymore than I have," she told him.

"Mrs. Denton, it's obvious that your husband lost his temper with you," Wheeler spoke up. "Was this the first time?"

"My husband's always been a good man," Cynthia laid a hand on her throat in an attempt to hide the bruises. "Today was the first time he's ever touched me in anger and it is not something I'm willing to live through again."

"Then file charges against him, give us a statement about what he told you, the things he did to Bailey…" Mike urged her.

"No, Detective, I can't do that."

"I don't understand. Why not?" Mike tried to control his temper, Wheeler had to admire him for that, but she knew he didn't understand the reasoning behind Cynthia's decision.

"For the same reason Bailey never pressed charges," came the even response. "If he doesn't go to jail, he'll want revenge. Bailey didn't pursue the matter because of Molly. I realize that now – if anything were to ever happen to your wife, Rick would get custody of Molly and Bailey wasn't willing to take that chance. I'm afraid my motives are much more selfish – the public humiliation, fear of retribution. No, Detective, if you plan on finding someone to testify against my husband, you'll need someone much braver than I am."

Logan hadn't said a word since they'd left the Denton house and Wheeler was cautious about broaching the subject further. Walking into the Major Case Squad Room, they were approached by Richie, who said:

"I didn't realize what a looker your wife is, Logan. How'd you get so lucky?"

"I was just in the right place at the right time," Mike replied, glancing around. "Where'd you see my wife?"

"She's in with the Captain," the man indicated over his shoulder. "She came looking for you but asked for Ross when you weren't here."

"Detectives, would you join us, please?" Ross called from his office doorway.

"What's going on?" Mike looked from Ross to Bailey as the captain closed the door.

"I was explaining to your wife about the break in the chain of evidence. The fact that Denton will walk on this if you can't get anyone to corroborate what happened," Ross explained.

"Which is what's going to happen," Megan told them. "Cynthia Denton won't be helping us."

"That's too bad," Ross stated. "But without her statement, all we have is a case of he said – she said and a six year old box of nothing."

"Nothing!" Mike roared. "You think this is nothing? That bastard needs to be held accountable for what he did. If he walks out of here, one of two things are going to happen. Either he's going to continue to harass Bailey and Molly or I'm going to kill him."

"Mike!" Bailey laid her hand on his arm. "Don't even joke about that."

"You think I'm joking? If you hadn't stopped me earlier, he'd already be dead." He shook her hand off his arm as he turned to leave the room.

"Is it too late for me? Would I be able to give a statement?" Bailey's words froze him where he stood.

"What?" Ross asked as Mike turned to face her.

"I'm willing to testify about what Rick did to me," she replied, but her gaze never strayed from Mike's. "If you think it would do any good…"

"What about Molly?" her husband asked. "You said that you didn't want her to know about Denton."

"You were right, it's just a matter of time before she finds out. I – I'll talk to her," she told him. "What do I need to do?"

"We'll get someone to take your statement," Ross began but Bailey shook her head.

"I'm not anxious to tell this story as it is, Captain. I'm not going to tell it to a stranger," she stated and Mike was quick to add:

"I'll do it."

"No, you won't, Logan. You've done enough for one day and you'll be damn lucky if Denton doesn't press brutality charges against you as it is," Ross stated.

"I'll do it. If it's alright, Captain," Wheeler said, having watched the exchange between Mike and Bailey. Ross nodded his consent and Megan moved towards the door. "Give me a few minutes and we can sit down together."

Rick Denton sat in the holding cell growing more irritated as time passed. He'd had enough experience as a deputy sheriff to know that they couldn't continue to hold him without just cause and the fact that he hadn't been charged told him that they doubted the evidence they'd been given.

The sound of the outer door opening drew his attention and Denton rose to his feet as Megan Wheeler entered the room.

"About time," he grumbled.

"It is time," she assured him. "Bailey's here to give us her statement and that, combined with the evidence we've got, will be enough to book you."

"You're full of it," the man stated. "She's never done anything before, she's not going to do anything now."

"Before she didn't have a husband to support her if she came forward. My partner is not a man to be intimidated, as I'm sure you've realized. He wants Bailey to testify against you and that's what she's going to do," Wheeler shrugged. "She's not afraid of you now that she's got Logan."

"She won't tell – she hasn't told all these years because she wants to protect her precious Molly."

"Look, I don't trust her as far as I can throw her. She's got my partner wrapped around her finger and he does anything she wants him to. So, if you can give me something, anything, to discredit her, I'm all ears," Megan told him and Denton's gaze moved over her.

"She's not the goody two shoes she pretends to be," he began. "She was always a tease – flirting and touchy feely, but she'd never follow through. Ask her old boyfriend – ask any of the guys she dated. She was always playing football and soccer, wanting to be involved wherever the men were… That night she showed up at our house, I knew why she was there. The boyfriend was out of town and she didn't want to be alone – that's what she said. I knew that she was looking for some action."

Wheeler listened to the man speak and felt certain she'd be ill. His eyes never stopped, continuing to move over her as if reliving the night he'd attacked Bailey while he looked at her.

"So she came to your house, where you lived with her sister, looking for 'some action'? She told you that?"

"She didn't have to. I knew she wanted me," Denton replied.

"And you waited until your wife wasn't around…"

"They were in bed, both of them. Lily was sound asleep so I knew that she'd never hear us."

"And Bailey was waiting for you? She invited you into her room?"

"She pretended she was sleeping, but I knew she was waiting for me. She needed to make it look good so she acted like she was fighting me, telling me 'no' and to stop, but that's how she likes it."

"She told you 'no' and 'to stop' more than once?" Megan wanted to know.

"It was all she kept saying. I finally put my hand over her mouth to shut her up…"

Megan made a motion with her hand towards the outer door and a uniformed officer came in to unlock the cell. Denton smiled with satisfaction as he stepped outside, assuming he was free to go, but before he could take another step, Wheeler laid a hand on his arm.

"No means just that, Mr. Denton."

"What are you talking about?" he looked from Wheeler to the uniformed officer who was reaching for a pair of handcuffs.

"I'm talking about rape. Richard Denton, you're under arrest for rape of Bailey Flanigan Logan…"


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: The hospital scene at the end of this chapter between Mike Logan and Father Shea is taken directly from the LOCI episode, Last Rites and is used verbatim.

The use of the separatore (LOCILOCILOCI) was suggested by someone reading the story. Thank you for the suggestion. I had been attempting to use symbols, but they wouldn't upload.

**Chapter 6**

Charli woke to find the bed empty. Rolling onto her back, she stretched her arms above her head, unable to keep the smile off her face. Bobby had been intent on making up for the days they had spent apart while he and Mike Logan had worked undercover and Charli had been just as eager to show her husband how much she had missed him.

The sound of Bobby moving around in the bathroom caught her attention and she slid out of bed, pausing to pick up his shirt where they had carelessly tossed it and slipping it on, fastening several buttons.

"What time is Alex bringing the twins home?" Charli called, wondering if she'd have time for a shower.

"She didn't say, just that she'd call when she was leaving her parents'," Bobby replied, opening the bathroom door. He had trimmed his beard and was applying lather to shave the remainder.

"You can't wait to get rid of that beard, can you?" she teased, walking towards him.

"As much as I don't like to shave, I have to admit that it's been driving me crazy," he told her. "It was hot and sweaty and itched like hell while we were out on the street."

"You want some help?" Charli asked.

"You want to help me shave?" Bobby raised a curious eyebrow. He watched as she rolled up the sleeves of his shirt that she wore and hoisted herself up backwards to sit on the bathroom vanity.

"I've got nothing better to do right now," she smiled, reaching for his razor. "I promise to be gentle…"

Bobby rinsed his hands of the excess lather and dried them on a hand towel before coming to stand in front of her. His brown eyes moved over her face as he laid his hands on her exposed thighs and parted her legs to situate himself closer to her. Very gently, Charli brought the razor to his face and carefully began to shave him. Turning the faucet on to run at a slow trickle, she paused to rinse the lather and whiskers off every so often, before returning to the task at hand.

Bobby's hands remained on her top of her legs even as his thumbs drew lazy designs on the insides of her thighs and he tipped his head to various angles, allowing Charli easy access to continue shaving him. When she finished, she reached for the hand towel and dampened it under the running water. She turned off the faucet and turned her attention to wiping any excess lather from his face, while Bobby's fingers began moving upwards on her inner thighs, doing crazy things to her concentration.

"All – done," Charli's voice trembled slightly.

"Done?" Bobby's voice was a husky whisper. "We're just getting started," he promised as he lowered his mouth to hers.

LOCILOCILOCILOCILOCILOCILOCILOCILOCILOCILOCILOCILOCILOCILOCILOCILOCILOCI

"Denton just flat out told you what he did?" Logan looked at his partner, certain there was more to the story than she was saying.

"He confessed to raping Bailey," Megan stated, pulling open her desk drawer to retrieve her purse.

"But what made you go talk to him in the first place?" Mike persisted. Bailey had stepped out of the Squad Room to call their neighbor, Mrs. Sabo, who was watching Molly, and Mike's gaze strayed to where she stood by a vending machine.

"I started to realize that I might have made a mistake," Wheeler replied. "I – At first I figured Bailey was out for whatever she thought she could get from you, but today I saw how much you care for her. No matter what, I want to see you happy. I figured maybe talking to Denton would prevent Bailey having to testify – maybe protect Molly from the gossip and cruelty…"

"Thanks, Wheeler," he smiled across at her and she shook her head in a dismissive gesture.

"I'm your partner, Logan. I just wanted to have your back," her gaze held his for a moment and Mike had the good grace to look sheepish as he said:

"I'm sorry about what I said before."

"Maybe I had it coming," Megan answered. "I haven't been very supportive where your family's concerned. But maybe Bailey and I can start over."

"That'd be great," Mike said. "How about coming over for dinner?"

"Another night, OK? I don't want to miss Colin's call tonight."

Bailey rejoined them then, thanking Megan yet again for obtaining the confession from Denton. The trio spoke for a few minutes before Wheeler excused herself to get home.

"Molly OK?"

"Mrs. Sabo said she's playing with her granddaughter's Barbie dolls and they'll be having a tea party shortly," Bailey smiled. "She said we could take our time getting home."

"Well, I've still got some paperwork to fill out," Mike ran a hand over the back of his neck.

"Oh, I hadn't thought about that. I figured since Wheeler was leaving that you… I'm sorry. I'll just head home then," she said.

"I don't know how long I'll be, so don't wait dinner on me."

"OK," Bailey disliked the disappointment she felt, but kept her tone even. "I'll leave you a plate in the fridge if you're not home."

"And tell Molly I'll be sure to peek in on her when I get in…" Mike added.

Bailey hesitated briefly, assuming Mike would at least walk her to the elevator, but left when he showed no inclination to do so. Walking to her Jeep, she let out a heavy sigh of relief and something akin to sadness. The thought that Rick Denton would be out of their lives was one she had never dared dream. No matter how many times she had moved to get away from him, he had always found her and Molly. The sadness was unexpected, but she had to acknowledge that the time was coming to end her marriage to Mike, and she knew that would upset Molly terribly.

Unlocking the Jeep, she slid behind the wheel and pulled the door closed. Sitting in the empty parking garage, she gripped the steering wheel as she tried to gather her thoughts. It had been an emotional day and she just needed to process everything that had happened. As she sat, she began to tremble. She was unaware that she was crying until the tears splashed on the center of the steering wheel and she 'hiccoughed' as she bit back a sarcastic laugh.

"Stop being an idiot," she scolded herself. "Denton's going to jail and you'll be able to move on now and let Mike get back to his own life." But somehow, the thought of moving on seemed to add to her melancholy.

LOCILOCILOCILOCLOCILOCILOCILOCILOCILOCILOCILOCILOCILOCILOCILOCILOCILOCILOCI

"I don't understand why Daddy isn't here," Molly persisted as Bailey put the dinner leftovers in the refrigerator.

"Because some of the things that happened today need to be taken care of and Mike is the only one who can do them," Bailey replied evenly. "He wasn't sure how long he'd be and he said that he'd come check on you when he gets home later."

"I want to wait up for him," the child stated.

"No, you have school in the morning and you know how sleepy you are if you don't go to bed on time."

"Is this because Rick came to the store today?" Molly questioned.

"Partly," Bailey hedged, uncertain of how much she was prepared to tell her daughter. "And partly for some other things that he's done before."

"Is he going to stop coming around?"

"It looks that way. He'll have to go to jail for the things that he did."

Molly paused to consider this information carefully before she nodded her head and said:

"And Mike can be my real Daddy now."

"Oh, Molly, no, he can't…" Bailey began, but broke off on a sigh. She didn't have it in her to argue with the child, not after everything that had transpired. "Why don't we get your bath done and we'll watch Beauty and the Beast before bed, OK?"

LOCILOCILOCILOCLOCILOCILOCILOCILOCILOCILOCILOCILOCILOCILOCILOCILOCILOCILOCI

"Hey, Logan, where the hell you been?" the bartender smiled across the room.

"I got married and settled down, Paulie," Mike replied, settling on a barstool.

"Yeah, right, tell me another one," the man laughed and he set a bottle of beer in front of Mike.

"No, really. I've got a kid and everything," Mike held up his left hand to show Paulie his wedding ring.

"Then what are you doing here?"

"Wondering if I could go back to being a carefree bachelor," he said before taking a long swallow of beer.

"Why would you want to?" Paulie wanted to know.

"Who said I wanted to?" Mike asked, softly.

LOCILOCILOCILOCLOCILOCILOCILOCILOCILOCILOCILOCILOCILOCILOCILOCILOCILOCILOCI

Bailey had fallen asleep on the couch, but years of fear had kept her alert to the slightest sound and she opened her eyes, listening to the sound of Mike's key in the lock, before the door opened. He moved quietly through the apartment, going into the bedroom before she heard him come back into the living room.

"There a reason you decided to sleep out here?" he asked her, sitting on the coffee table alongside the couch.

"I laid down to wait for you to come home and must have conked out," she replied, sitting up as she ran a hand through her hair. "I didn't think you'd be so late."

"I stopped for a beer on the way home," he told her. "I wound up talking to a friend I hadn't seen in a while, did a little thinking…"

"Your friend wears nice perfume," Bailey spoke softly. "You don't owe me any explanations. I'm the one who told you that I'd understand if you chose to find someone."

"Jealous, B?" Mike taunted before he added. "My friend is married and his wife joined us. Not that it matters to you, does it?" He studied her face for a moment before he ran a hand over his face, sighing in frustration. "Denton's in jail and with his confession, he'll be there for a long time, so you and Molly are safe. There's no reason that we need to stay together anymore."

"No, there isn't," she agreed.

"But no matter what happens, I want to stay involved in Molly's life," Mike stated, raising his hand to silence her before she could protest. "She loves me, Bailey – and I'm crazy about her. You can't keep me away from her, not without a fight."

"You'll get tired of her. You'll have to work on the weekend you're supposed to see her, you'll have a date the night of her school play…"

"Your opinion of me never ceases to amaze me," Mike growled. "But you're wrong about this, Bailey. I have every intention of being her father. She needs me and you know it."

"And who'll pick up the pieces when you leave her?" Bailey asked, but rose to her feet and walked into the bedroom without waiting for an answer.

LOCILOCILOCILOCLOCILOCILOCILOCILOCILOCILOCILOCILOCILOCILOCILOCILOCILOCILOCI

"Logan!" Danny Ross's voice bellowed as Mike walked into Major Case the next morning. Looking towards Wheeler, he raised a curious eyebrow and she shrugged.

"DA McCoy showed up a little bit ago looking for you…"

"What the hell," Mike grumbled, walking towards a waiting Ross. He wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone's crap today.

"Do you want to tell me exactly what you were thinking, Mike?" Jack McCoy didn't waste time with any pleasantries.

"I just got here, so you'll need to be a little more specific," Logan looked from McCoy to Ross and back again.

"Did you contact anyone in Virginia about the arrest you made yesterday?"

"No – not yet," Mike began, but it was apparent that he hadn't given the thought serious consideration.

"The crime was committed in Virginia, Mike. We have no jurisdiction over this. Not to mention the fact that the so called evidence is in no way permissible."

"You're kidding me, right?" Logan demanded. "The rapist, the victim and the confession are all in New York! This bastard raped my wife six years ago and has walked around free to terrorize her…"

"The woman in question is your wife?" McCoy asked, incredulously. "What the hell were you thinking? You should have handed this case off immediately."

"The man was attempting to kidnap my daughter – he had his hands on my wife. I wasn't going to wait to hand it off to someone else. I did what I needed to do!" Mike's voice rose angrily.

"Damn it, Mike, once you had Denton in custody, there was a certain protocol that should have been followed," McCoy began but it was Logan's turn to cut him off.

"Protocol? What a load of crap! He confessed!"

"Because your partner played cute with him," McCoy countered. "I can almost accept that you weren't thinking clearly on this, but your partner should have known better and made that call to Virginia. Any attorney worth his salt will get this thrown out."

"Are you telling me that Denton's going to walk on this?"

"He could," the DA confirmed. "Unless I can make a few phone calls and pull your ass out of the fire. I'm going to call the Assistant DA in Springfield and see what I can work out. You are not to go anywhere near Denton until I get a handle on this. Do you understand?"

When Mike didn't answer, Ross gave his detective a sharp, rebuking look before responding:

"He understands, Jack. You have my word on it."

LOCILOCILOCILOCLOCILOCILOCILOCILOCILOCILOCILOCILOCILOCILOCILOCILOCILOCILOCI

"Everything alright?" Megan hurried to follow behind her partner as he stormed from the squad room.

"Alright? Denton might walk after all this! McCoy's pitching a fit about the fact that we didn't contact the Virginia DA before we arrested Denton. Like we had the time to do that!" Mike stopped and turned to face her. "What the hell does he think? That the crooks are just going to cooperate and sit still while we make phone calls?"

"I'm not defending him, but this did all happen pretty much without any reasoning behind it," Wheeler told him.

"So it's OK if Denton gets to walk out of here?"

"No, of course not, but don't get angry with McCoy for our oversight. Once Cynthia Denton brought you that box, all hell broke loose and neither one of us thought to follow procedure."

"Procedure – protocol – do you have any idea how much I'm beginning to hate the sound of those words?" he asked her, but his mood shifted a bit. Anger and frustration gave way to sheepish understanding. "I went into this with both barrels blazing, didn't I?"

"You did," Wheeler smiled. "And I went right along for the ride. Is McCoy going to run interference?"

"He's going to make some calls and talk to the Virginia DA about extradition," he replied. "You up for a road trip if this thing actually makes it to trial?"

"For the chance to put a rapist behind bars? I'll walk if need be," she assured him. "Why don't you go get some fresh air to cool off?"

"That's a good idea," Logan said as he pushed the 'down' button on the elevator. "Hey, Wheeler," Megan stopped and turned to look back at him. "Thanks."

"Don't worry about it," she shrugged.

LOCILOCILOCILOCLOCILOCILOCILOCILOCILOCILOCILOCILOCILOCILOCILOCILOCILOCILOCI

Bailey sat in her office reviewing a sales contract that one of the realtors had left in her box but she found that she was unable to focus. She saw the Broker walking through the lobby towards his office and knew that she needed to talk to him about an apartment that was listed with the company. She had decided that it wasn't fair for Mike to have to move, he'd done more than enough for her and Molly already.

She'd make arrangements to move into the new apartment as soon as she could. It was best if she got Molly settled as quickly as possible, and maybe the excitement of decorating a new bedroom would help the child with the upset the move would cause. Now that Mike had realized the need to end their marriage, there was no reason for them to postpone the inevitable. The most difficult aspect would be explaining everything to Molly in terms that she would be able to understand.

The only time she would be able to see the apartment would be later that afternoon, the same time she would need to pick Molly up from school.

"Logan," Mike answered his phone on the second ring.

"It's me," Bailey said. "Do you think you could pick Molly up today?" By the time she hung up the receiver, Mike was not only picking up Molly, he was taking her to the playground before they met Bailey for dinner at a local restaurant. She would tell him once Molly was in bed the reason that she had been late.

LOCILOCILOCILOCLOCILOCILOCILOCILOCILOCILOCILOCILOCILOCILOCILOCILOCILOCILOCI

"Damn!" Bailey swore under her breath as another parking space eluded her. It was her third time around the block and she knew that both Mike and Molly would be getting antsy waiting for her arrival. While Molly was normally well behaved in public, Bailey was uncertain about Mike's ability to cope with the child if she became restless. "Finally," she sighed, grateful to the sedan that had pulled away from the curb just as she rounded the corner.

She walked into the restaurant, her brown eyes surveying the tables until they settled on Molly and Mike. The duo was sitting close together, their heads almost touching as they colored a picture on Molly's placemat. Bailey's footsteps slowed as she watched them, her heart catching in her chest at the sound of her daughter's laughter as Mike said something to her.

"Mommy!" Molly smiled as she saw her mother approach. "We're coloring you a picture," she said. "Daddy said we could hang it on the 'frigerator."

"Hi, Sweet Pea," Bailey returned her daughter's smile, leaning down to kiss the top of her head. "That's a beautiful picture. I like the blue bunny rabbit."

"Daddy did that so you'd know it was a boy bunny," Molly explained very seriously.

"I see," she met Mike's gaze as he rose to his feet to pull out a chair for her. "I didn't know you were such an artist," she teased her husband.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me," he assured her, leaning in for a light kiss. "I ordered you an iced tea, I hope that's OK."

"That's perfect, thank you," she replied as he resumed his own seat. For late August, the temperatures had remained exceedingly warm. "You sounded stressed when I called earlier…"

"We ran into a complication with a case I'm working on," he began carefully, not wanting to say too much in front of Molly. "Extradition back to Virginia. DA McCoy needed to get it straightened out and Wheeler and I were in the hot seat for a while this morning."

Bailey knew he was talking about Rick and she felt the familiar fear but Mike was quick to add:

"It's been handled. He'll be transported later this week and once the case is scheduled to go to trial, we'll be notified."

Bailey took a moment to digest the information, aware that she'd have to wait until they were alone before she could ask more questions. Molly drew their attention then and Bailey welcomed the distraction, listening to the events of her daughter's day at school. The waitress approached to take their order and Molly smiled at the young woman, saying:

"This is my mommy."

"I see that," the waitress replied, offering the child a weak smile. Once their orders had been placed, the woman left and Molly told Bailey with a sincerity that only a six year old could manage:

"The waitress asked Daddy on a date."

"She did?" Bailey looked from Molly to Mike, trying not to react to the stab of jealousy she felt.

"No, she didn't," Mike shook his head.

"She did so," Molly insisted. "She said she found single daddies 'tractive. Only Daddy told her he wasn't single."

"She is very pretty," Bailey commented as she reached for her iced tea.

"She is," Mike agreed but the coolness of his tone told Bailey that he wasn't pleased. Did he think that she was trying to find her replacement? "But I'm not interested."

"I didn't mean anything…" She began but fell silent when Molly asked:

"Are you fighting?"

"No, Little Bit, we're not fighting," Mike was quick to assure her, picking up a crayon to continue their picture. "Are we, Mommy?"

"No, of course we aren't," Bailey smiled, still uncertain as to what had caused Mike's irritation.

LOCILOCILOCILOCLOCILOCILOCILOCILOCILOCILOCILOCILOCILOCILOCILOCILOCILOCILOCI

Almost a week had passed since Bailey had looked at the apartment, but she still hadn't been able to bring up the subject to Mike. She watched him and Molly, realizing how close they had become and she knew how easy it would be to allow them all to continue to live as they had been. But she also knew it wasn't fair to any of them, least of all Mike. The man had married her to protect Molly from Rick Denton and now that he was no longer a threat, Mike deserved his freedom, even if he didn't acknowledge the fact.

"You need any help?" Mike broke into her thoughts. He stood in the doorway of the kitchen watching as she chopped a green pepper.

"If you want to cut up the potatoes for the potato salad, that would be great," she offered him a smile over her shoulder. "And I told Charli we'd stop on the way to pick up a couple bags of ice."

"Sure, not a problem," Mike rolled up the sleeves of his mint green shirt. "We'll just make sure to leave a few minutes earlier. In the few years I've known Goren, I can't remember the guy ever celebrating a birthday," he told her, reaching for a knife.

"Men don't usually make a big deal out of birthdays and holidays, do they?" Bailey wanted to know.

"Depends on the birthday or holiday. Bobby sure surprised the hell out of Charli with that party he threw for her," he reminded her. He carried the bowl of potatoes to the kitchen table and began cubing them.

"He loves her. They have a once in a lifetime relationship," she said, reaching around him to retrieve the onion that sat on the table. "He's smart enough to appreciate her and he's not afraid of showing her how he feels about her."

"Did you have that with Adam what's-his-name?"

"Pardon?"

"That 'once in a lifetime relationship', did you have that with your ex?"

"No, I didn't. It took me a long time after – we broke up, to realize it, but no. Adam and I were comfortable with each other. We dated all through high school and got back together when we graduated college…" Bailey replied thoughtfully. "Very few people have what Bobby and Charli do," she added.

"I told Bobby the first time I met Charli that he was one lucky son of a bitch," Mike chuckled at the memory. "We should all be so lucky," he said, so softly that Bailey wasn't certain she heard correctly.

LOCILOCILOCILOCLOCILOCILOCILOCILOCILOCILOCILOCILOCILOCILOCILOCILOCILOCILOCI

"This was a wonderful idea," Alex smiled, helping Charli carry the buns and chips outside to the waiting table. "A barbecue on a perfect summer day, what could be better?"

"That's what I thought, not to mention the fact that Bobby and Lewis were arguing over who would get to 'man the grill' as they put it," Charli laughed.

"Do either of them know how to cook?" Alex wanted to know.

"We'll find out," Charli smiled, setting the chips on the table and scanning the small group of people for her husband.

"I don't think I've ever noticed that before," Eames drew Charli's attention to the school bell that now sat in the small yard alongside the back porch. "That's beautiful."

"It was a gift from a very dear friend," she explained. "She recently moved and she wanted me to have it," Charli smiled at the bell standing proudly above a planter of brightly colored pansies.

"Hey, Eames," Bobby joined the women, wrapping his arms around his wife from behind and pulling her back against him. "Glad you could make it."

"Free food and a chance to finally acknowledge one of your birthdays? How could I pass up the opportunity?" Alex smiled in response.

"Bobby!" Molly's voice floated across the backyard as she hurried towards the large man. "Happy birthday!"

"Thanks, kiddo," Bobby released Charli to scoop the child up in his arms, smiling as Mike and Bailey approached. When he'd been a child, his birthdays had been 'events', days to be celebrated. After his mother had become ill, the day had fallen away unnoticed and Bobby had rarely even acknowledged the day as anything but the passing of another year. Today, however, he was touched by the knowledge that he had so many friends who truly cared for him.

The day was the kind that memories were made of. Bobby opened his gifts, thanking each person for their thoughtfulness, but was most touched by an engraved photo frame from his partner. The top of the frame bore the names "Jake and Emma" and contained a photo of the twins that Charli had taken of them with Bobby. Meeting Eames' gaze across the table, he smiled up at her.

"Thanks, Eames."

"You're welcome," she replied, aware of the sparkle in his chocolate brown eyes. She was content in the knowledge that her partner was, indeed, back. Thanks to Charli's unwavering love, Alex had regained her partner and friend.

LOCILOCILOCILOCLOCILOCILOCILOCILOCILOCILOCILOCILOCILOCILOCILOCILOCILOCILOCI

"I saved out some potato salad for you," Bailey told Mike later that evening when they had returned home. Molly was splashing away happily in the bathtub singing a song from "The Jungle Book" about the bare necessities and Bailey couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks," Mike pulled open the refrigerator door and retrieved the bowl. Finding a fork, he leaned back against the counter and ate directly from the bowl. "You want to tell me what's bothering you?"

"What?"

"You've been quiet the last few days. Something's up and it's probably better if you just get it out in the open." His hazel eyes followed her movements as she seemed to ponder his words before she said:

"I found an apartment. It's closer to Molly's school and the rent's the same as this place. We – can't move in for another week, but I – it would be easier if I started packing some of our things…"

"If that's what you want," Mike said. "Take whatever you want and I'll get my stuff out of storage," he added. "I can borrow a pick up and help if it would be easier."

"I don't want to put you out," Bailey began, but Mike shook his head.

"We're going to do what we need to do to get through this, B. Molly's going to take this hard and I don't want her upset anymore than is necessary. I want it understood right here and now that I plan on seeing her."

"I know you mean that, Mike and at first I was going to tell you 'no', but it would be too hard on Molly if I just shut you out of her life. So, whenever you want to see her, it'll be fine. That way it'll be more gradual when you stop coming around."

"Damn it, Bailey! Why do you think I'm going to lose interest in being Molly's father?"

"Because once we're out of the way, you'll find someone. You'll find a woman that you want to be with – who wants to be with you…" she explained, weakly. Mike studied her for a moment before he tossed the fork into the sink and put the bowl back in the refrigerator.

"I don't think it's a matter of want between us, B," he spoke softly. "It's a matter of you making a conscious choice to hide inside the fortress you've built around yourself." He came to stand in front of her and she tipped her head back to look up at him. "I've never hidden the fact that I want you and I think you want me – but you can't let go of Denton and what he did to you."

He leaned in and kissed her softly, his hand finding its way to the back of her head and holding her still for his gentle caress of his lips. It was a kiss full of promise and what could have been and when Mike lifted his mouth from hers, Bailey was breathless and found it difficult to focus. Mike took a step back and whispered:

"I can move on from this, Bailey – the question is, can you?"

LOCILOCILOCILOCLOCILOCILOCILOCILOCILOCILOCILOCILOCILOCILOCILOCILOCILOCILOCI

By the time the final box had been moved into the new apartment, Molly had cried so many tears that Bailey had seriously thought the child would make herself sick. Mike had been patient with the girl, explaining that he would see her as often as he could and even let her pick where he would take her on their visits. Bailey watched them together and seriously wondered if Molly would ever forgive her for breaking up their 'family'.

Since the night Bailey had told Mike of the impending move, he had distanced himself from her. He had begun sleeping on the sofa and talking to her only when it was necessary. All of his attention was focused on Molly and assuring the child that he would continue to be involved in her life.

Bailey had found Mike's wedding ring on her nightstand one morning and she had fingered the gold band with a mixture of regret and sadness. She had hoped they'd maintain their friendship but she felt that it was a growing impossibility. Removing her own wedding ring, she laid it alongside Mike's and left them on the nightstand.

LOCILOCILOCILOCLOCILOCILOCILOCILOCILOCILOCILOCILOCILOCILOCILOCILOCILOCILOCI

"Is there a reason you've been so miserable lately?" Wheeler demanded of her partner. Mike's foul mood had been noticed and commented on by everyone around him.

"What reason would you like, Wheeler? ADA Driver is a barracuda, my coffee was cold by the time I got it today, or my marriage is over and I miss my daughter? Which one of those would you like to run with?" Logan shot back sharply, slamming the car door shut as he walked towards the crime scene.

"Logan?"

"Leave it alone, Wheeler, just leave it alone," he cautioned over his shoulder and Megan fell silent. She stood back for a moment to study him as he strode along the alley. She had felt certain that he and Bailey would be able to make their marriage work. It had been obvious to her that Logan was in love with his wife. Biting back her curiosity, she followed behind him and went to work.

The next week passed with Wheeler feeling as if she were walking on eggshells. There was no way of knowing what might set off Mike's temper. But there were times she would look up from her desk to find him lost in thought, the sadness reflected in his hazel eyes. She wanted to ask questions, but thought better of it, certain that he would open up to her when he was ready.

Mike would pick Molly up from school on the days he was to see her and Bailey would be waiting when he dropped her off. They would speak for a few minutes each time but nothing more than what Molly had eaten and when Mike would see her again.

They had been in the new apartment a little over three weeks when her phone rang in the middle of the night. Bailey answered the call, fearing something had happened to Mike.

"Hello?"

"Bailey?" the female voice on the other end hadn't changed in the years since Bailey had last heard it.

"Mom?" Bailey sat up in bed, certain it wasn't good news.

LOCILOCILOCILOCLOCILOCILOCILOCILOCILOCILOCILOCILOCILOCILOCILOCILOCILOCILOCI

The case had been one of the most mentally and physically draining that Mike could remember. A man by the name of Randy Nichols had served sixteen years in prison for a crime he hadn't committed because of a cover-up by the Assistant District Attorney. Logan's anger had been pushed to the edge by the circumstances surrounding the case and the wrongful imprisonment of an innocent man. But the situation wasn't helped by the fact that Bailey had taken Molly and gone to Virginia. Her father had suffered a heart attack and had asked for his daughter. They had been gone for a week and Mike was at loose ends, missing Molly and feeling more alone than he could ever remember.

The ADA, Terry Driver, had taken the two detectives' interference personally and had become a woman bent on vengeance. As a result, Wheeler's fiancé, Colin Ledger, had been arrested. Although the crimes he was charged with were legitimate and the man was most certainly going to prison, Wheeler was devastated and Logan had borne the guilt for what his partner was going through.

Detective Mike Logan walked into the hospital chapel looking for the man who had contacted him in the first place about Randy Nichols. Father Shea sat in a pew, and Mike studied him for a moment, taking a seat in across the aisle from the priest.

"Randy Nichols, the man doing time for your killer Marty Swenders, just was released today," Mike told him.

"Thank God," Father Shea's response was full of relief.

"Let's not give Him the credit Father," Mike responded, having long ago lost his faith in God.

"He brought me to you, and you got him out," the priest reasoned.

"You came to me the day that Swenders died. I wanna know, was that a deathbed confession? Or were you just sittin' on that?" Logan challenged.

"I did everything I could within my vows."

"You ought to think about that Father, because to me it sounds like an excuse," Mike countered, rising to his feet and walking to the front of the chapel. His anger was growing but he worked to contain it.

"I have thought about it everyday since, but I took an oath. Just like you."

"Vows, oaths, prayers – they're just a cover. None of those helped Nichols. He just finally got lucky, if you can call it that after 16 years," Logan stated as he turned to face the priest.

Father Shea rose to his feet, stating:

"If that's the way you really think, I feel sorry for you. I guess I can't give you anything else."

Before the priest could turn to leave the chapel, Logan responded:

"Yeah, you can give me something. I want an apology."

"An apology?" Shea turned to study Logan, his voice tinged with surprise at Logan's demand.

"That's right. If it wasn't for your vows, and your oaths and your protocol, my partner's life wouldn't be in a shambles. I wouldn't be hanging onto my job by a thread," Logan explained, his anger beginning to seep into his deep voice.

"And I wouldn't be here," the priest said, looking around the hospital chapel. "I did everything I possibly could."

"That's not good enough!" Mike stabbed a finger in midair towards the priest, his voice hoarse with the anger of his words.

Father Shea paused only a moment, considering Logan's words before he asked:

"Do you have any family, Mike?"

There was only a slight hesitation before Logan stated:

"No," but there was a slow blink of his eye that told the priest otherwise.

"Have you ever asked yourself why not?"

"No!" Mike shot back. He hadn't been to confession in over 30 years, he wasn't going to confide in a man he barely knew about something he wasn't certain he understood himself.

"I see," Shea turned to leave, but he paused when Logan said:

"Wait a minute. You work in a prison. You know what my world is."

"I do," the priest agreed easily.

"Do you? Cuz I'm up to my neck in it every single day." Mike stated gruffly, as he motioned towards his throat with his hand.

"Mike, you sound angry."

"So what? Who isn't?" Mike challenged.

"I'm not. Maybe it's because I'm connected to something."

"Well, you're a very lucky man," the detective's tone was thoughtful as he walked away from the priest.

"And I've been doing this for a long time. So for what it's worth, Mike, my advice to you is to get out. You've done your duty. You've served. You've protected. There's another world out there."

"Is there?" Logan asked doubtfully. He didn't believe there was, especially now that he was alone again.

"You just haven't been able to see it." The priest spoke with such certainty that Mike wondered if the man could see inside him, to the loneliness he felt. Mike took a moment to digest Father Shea's words. Had he been too blind to see what he'd had in front of him? Had he allowed Bailey to walk away from him too easily?

"Thank you for that thought." He said as he walked towards the door. Mike hesitated in the aisle, before he turned to face the priest. "I didn't mean to be disrespectful. I just - I guess I'm not good at doing what people think I should be doing, even when it's a priest telling me." His tone had softened as the other man's words sank in and Logan began to ponder the truth behind them.

"I already pieced that together," Father Shea chuckled. "Take care of yourself, Detective and may God watch over you."

Mike pushed the door open and paused to look back at the one person who had been able to make him rethink his decision in allowing Bailey to walk away from him.

"That oughtta keep Him busy," Logan offered a sardonic chuckle as he left the chapel and made his way out of the hospital.

Walking along the street, the priest's words echoed in his ears. "Do you have any family, Mike?" No, Mike thought, we aren't a family. I see Molly every other day and barely speak to Bailey. Now that they had gone to Virginia to see Bailey's father, there was no way of knowing when he'd see them again.

"Did you ever ask yourself why not?" Father Shea had questioned. No, Mike rarely second guessed his decisions. Even when he had punched the city councilman and been forced to work on Staten Island, he had regretted the choice he made, but he had never second guessed it. Bailey had made it very clear that she didn't want him, he refused to beg. It was a sign of weakness.

And where has that policy gotten you, Logan? He asked himself as he walked towards the parking garage. Alone, lonely and out of a job, he realized. A thoughtful smile played about his lips as he considered the possibility of life after the NYPD. It was something he could get used to, he was certain.

Mike walked into the apartment, finding it much too quiet. The silence had been deafening since Bailey and Molly had moved out. He had spent hours working late or finding any excuse not to come home. He pulled off his jacket and tossed it over the back of the couch before heading into the kitchen. He pulled open the refrigerator door for a beer and that was when his gaze fell on the picture. The blue and pink bunnies mocked him from their brightly colored crayon forest as he touched the lopsided tree Molly had drawn.

Taking his beer, Mike wandered in to the living room and located the stereo remote, turning on the CD player. He recognized the artist as Garth Brooks. Bailey must have missed checking the stereo when she had packed. He opened the door to Molly's bedroom and studied the room. Her furniture had been left behind for the times that she would spend the night with Mike but the toys and stuffed animals had been taken, leaving the room looking as empty as Mike felt. He pulled the door closed and walked towards the master bedroom.

Since before Bailey had left, he had slept on the sofa. Whenever he was in the bedroom, he sensed Bailey with him. He heard her breathing, could feel her snuggled against him while she slept. He smiled at the memory of how she would be so relaxed and trusting in her sleep. She would escape to her side of the bed when she woke and pretend that she hadn't found comfort in Mike's arms. He hadn't let on that he was aware of her nightly digression or that he had welcomed the chance to hold her against him.

He sat on the edge of the bed and set his beer down to pick up the two wedding rings where they rested on the nightstand. He held them in the palm of his hand studying them through tear filled eyes.

His job no longer mattered to him. Whether Driver managed to take it from him or he left of his own accord, Logan knew at that moment that he would turn in his badge. He had no idea what he would do, the thought wasn't important to him.

However, life without a family – his family – was something he wouldn't even begin to contemplate.

The End

The story of Mike Logan and life after the NYPD will continue in The Long Road Home.

Thank you all for your time in reading, your support and comments.


End file.
